Mandi
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: She is rude, crude, foul mouthed, but there is more to this young woman than most think. Scarred by a torturous past, Mandi is thrown into Middle Earth. Find out what happens when she meets Haldir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do NOt own LOTR or its characters, only borrowed for a bit...I DO own OFC and any other OCs stated herein. Enjoy!

Warning: Not Responsible for soiling of drawers, or sides hurting for the laughter...

Warning! Foul Language, Crude Humor and Later Graphic Sex...

* * *

Chapter One: The Intruder

Haldir paced as he looked down at the girl, knelt before him. His eyes roaming her form, trying to figure out from where she came.

The girl, on her knees, her eyes cast down at the ground in front of her, did not look up. She was dirty, smelly and seemed quite disarrayed from her obvious journey. Her hair matted with mud, the color unrecognizable. Her clothing is what Haldir focused on, strange they were, unlike anything he knew to be normal for the lands surrounding Lothlorien.

She wore britches of a harsh material of blue with little specks of white in it, pockets adorned the sides on her hips and on the backside. Her shirt, which he decided had once been white, was not smudged with dirt, and without sleeves of any kind. The collar came down to a point just above her bosom. The coverings on her feet appeared to be white as well but were severely torn and appeared falling apart, with laces that were tattered and frayed at the ends. Curious these clothing she wore.

He could still not see her face fully, so he bent before her and placed his hand on her chin. Forcing her to look at him, he was stunned by the faint beauty of her eyes. Deep brown, resembling the bark of trees that grew in Mirkwood. He did not smile, nor did he speak, and looked deep in those darken pools to see what was held in her soul. This ability was one of the many that he possessed and had attributed to his becoming the March Warden. But he saw nothing, she was closed off to him. He let go of her face and stood up, looking down he continued his study of her.

She was human, clear and simple, but not like he had seen in his travels over Middle Earth. She was rounder, fuller in all aspects. Her features were fair, but the shape of her face was rounder, pudgier. He stopped at looked down at her straight forward.

"You, girl, have entered our woods, uninvited and unwanted. What business do you have here?" He asked sternly, emphasizing his authority.

The girl, timidly and full of weary, looked at him fully. Her skin was littered with tiny cuts crusted with dried blood, mud and bruises. Her face turned to confusion a little, as if she understood what tongue was being used. She did not smile but responded smartly. "I did not know these woods were taken. And where in hell am I?" she added. Her expression changed to surprise as she spoke.

The girl had spoken in Common tongue, but was shocked that she could. Haldir noticed this. He asked her, "Do not be testing me girl. Who are you? Why have you entered our woods?"

The girl only looked at him with great detest and then smiled hatefully. "I am Mandi, and you are?" she asked lifting her brows in question.

Haldir could hear the sound her voice made, like testing him further. Knowing she was different, and not wanting to seem discourteous, he pushed back the urge to snatch her up and shake her. "I am Haldir, The guardian of the Golden Woods, The March Warden serving the Lady of Light."

Haldir watched as the girl's face played a range of emotion there. She cocked her head to side. "Golden Woods? Lady of Light? Haldir?" she repeated but not to him, she then added, "Now where in the hell have I heard those names before?" she bit her bottom lip in thought. A smile played across her lips right before she burst out laughing.

Haldir watched as the girl, laughed at them hard. Tears formed in her eyes from the humor she was seeing. Suddenly she shouted out, "HA! HA! Very funny. Where is the camera? I know that I am on Candid Camera, come out now and show yourselves. Have you all been following me the last few days just to see what will happen?" She stopped looked around, then said in a shout again. "I see what this is. It is a nature show isn't it. You instead of watching animals, you thought it would be funny to observe the fat girl to see how she would survive. Come on the joke is over, SHOW Yourselves!"

Haldir hearing what she said and not understanding a word of it, was beginning to lose patience. The girl's head shot from side to side as if waiting for whoever it was she called to appear. But nothing happened. Haldir bent down before her. "Girl, I do not know what you speak of. And honestly I do not care, but you had better tell me what it is you are doing here?" his voice cold and venomous.

Seeing that this pompous ass was in front of her making demands, she scoffed. "If I knew. I would tell you. All I know, is that I have been walking for days, no food, no shelter, and no rest. Then thinking to take refuge in 'YOUR' woods I get grabbed up by my shirt and dragged here. Now if you will be so kind...BUGGER OFF." she spat back at him. She looked at the men with him and saw them gasp in shock.

Haldir looked at the girl in contempt. He could tell, she was not lying, she truly did not know where she was at. Something at this moment, came to his mind. This girl was lost.

Aggravated he stood up and looked at his brothers, his back facing away from her, his eyes gazing into the trees. Both brothers looked at him and spoke in their native tongue.'_Brother, who is this girl? Why is she here?' _the youngest one asked, as he glanced back at the fat human.

_'I do not know, Rumil. I cannot read her, she is blocked from me.' _Haldir admitted through clenched teeth.

_'I thought for sure you would have smacked her for speaking to you so ghastly.' The middle brother said._

Haldir looked at him shocked. _'Orophin, no matter what she says or how she says it, I will not strike a female, you know this. Besides, I wanted to. The urge was so strong'. _ Haldir looked back over his shoulder, the wardens still standing with their arrows notched. The girl's face which had been hard, now looked suddenly vulnerable. He looked at his brothers. "_I will say this, something is up with this human. The only thing I can see, is that she is lost. Any suggestions on what we should do with her?'_

Both brothers looked at their eldest brother. Never before had he needed their suggestions. Rumil looked at the girl again, and felt compassion for her state. It was obvious she was tired, hungry and possibly wounded._ "Brother, I think the lady would want us to help her, if she is lost. Maybe even scared.' _Rumil said looking at his oldest brother.

Haldir looked at him. He nodded some. He knew that Rumil had a tender heart toward others in need, and this girl who ever she was, not excluded. Haldir perked up some. '_We shall check with the lady. I believe once again, baby brother, you are right. We are elves and should treat others with respect. Make arrangements for her care. Take her to a flet and have the healer look at her. Come Orophin, I will pen a note to The Lady and I want you to send your fastest courier to the city." _

Turning to the girl, Haldir motioned for the others to lower their weapons. Towering over the girl, he looked down. "Come, Mandi. You will stay with us here on the fences until we receive word on what to do with you." He said. The statement more of an insistence not a request.

She looked up at him stocked. Feeling tired, she did not move right off. "And what if I do not want to?" she said in protest.

"Then, you will be forced." He said flatly, accepting no other option.

"The hell I will. I do not even know where this place is, or who the hell you guys are. For all I know, you will harm me." she said plainly, making no move to follow them and remained on the ground looking up at him.

Haldir, having had enough of the girl, bent down and pulled her to her feet. "You will come, with me. While on the borders, I am the one in charge. NOW MOVE!" he said adding pressure to the arm he grabbed.

"OWW! That fucking hurt you asshole!" she screeched out in pain.

Haldir heard her harsh and vulgar language and only tightened his grip. Looking at her with pure hate and disgust. "You will not use that vulgar tongue while within my presence. Understood?" he hissed.

"You do not own me. I will do as I please. Now release me and I will leave. A girl knows when her fat ass is not welcomed" she spat back.

Haldir grabbing a hold of his nerves trying to keep from smacking the girl senseless, smiled vilely at her. "You cannot go back. You have no say in what happens to you now. So deal with it, Trespasser!"

Oh Mandi was really starting to hate this little rouse or whatever you would call it. Her tormentors really had her now. This man had some nerve treating her like this. Seeing no end to this, she followed, but not without two of these long haired hippie guys towing her along side of them. Most of them, that held those bows at her, had left and she was now guided by two, one of which held a slight resemblance to the 'Arrogant' asshole in charge, and the other well, he was just different. In front of them, as the pompous jerk and the other one that resembled him were chatting to themselves. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Better yet, where the hell was she?

The two in front continued to talk, in a language that was sweet and sounded like bells. Hearing it she thought it both beautiful and yet strangely familiar. She looked to her right and looked at the man. He was beautiful, his hair long and silver blonde, his eyes like the stormy sea. She gazed at him more intently trying to figure him out. He had a kind face, but even with that, he screamed dangerous. His body was slim, but muscular, some would say, lithe. She looked at his profile, was regal, his hair was done up in intricate braiding that came down to the side of his face in front of his pointed ear. That stopped her and caused a double take...HIS POINTED EAR!

Her eyes became as big as saucers. Now she knew this was an elaborate hoax. No one had pointed ears, but these were so real looking. Pulling her arm from the hand of the man on her left, she reached out and touched the finely pointed ear of the one on the right. When she did it, he shuddered and a look of pure pleasure hit his features. He grabbed her wrist and he glared at her shaking his head 'No'.

HOLY MOSES! She thought. They are real!

She pulled back from him. Her feelings and emotions playing on her face. The man or whatever he was just stared at her. "Come, Mandi." he said sternly, his words broken. Was it possible he could not speak what ever language she was speaking very well.

"What the hell are you?" she asked her voice a little shaky.

"I am an elf. What else would I be?" he asked.

"AN ELF!" She exclaimed, shocked, disbelieving. She felt a sort of panic com over her, " No, no, no, no...Elves are not real. This is some kind of joke. A farce." she looked around. Hearing her outburst, the one, Haldir and the one standing next to him turned and stared. She called out... "Alright this is not funny anymore. Someone, please stop this charade. I cannot stand it anymore. God I know I am fat, and most love to torment me, but this is just cruel." she was shaking, her voice strained, her chest heaving with shock. She shook her head not wanting to believe this. The one standing next to her, reached out to grab her, but she backed away. He tried again, but kept backing away. Next thing she knew she was surrounded by arrows again. She stopped and all her weariness hit her at once, she became a little dizzy.

In that sweet language, Haldir called out to his men. They lowered the weapons, he came to stand in front of her. Through her dizziness, she saw his face go from alarm to concern. Her legs began to wobble, and her body began to shake. She was weakening.

Haldir sensed the girl was beginning to wear out. The sight of his brother's ear, had sent the girl into a panic and the weariness she was already vexed with began to get worse. Haldir looked at the girl, with new eyes. She was lost, scared and ill. Rumil who had been the one on her right came to stand beside her. "Come, Mandi. We shall care for you. I am Rumil." he said sweetly.

Through her fog of tiredness, Mandi heard his sweet kind voice and could not refuse. She could not make it on her own. Not to mention, her feet were killing her, her stomach growled fiercely and she stunk. She could smell it. Whoever was behind all this, would pay if she found out.

The one called Rumil, led her into another direction after Haldir, spoke to him in their native language. He led her through the forest, which was littered with small platforms in the trees an occasional tree house. They stopped beneath a tall tree with silver-like bark. "We are here."Rumil said kindly.

Not seeing where here was, Mandi looked at him confuse. "We are where?" she asked.

"Here." he said pointing up into the tree. Mandi looked up to find a platform with a house on it.

She looked at him shocked. "Up there?" She said stunned. "I cannot climb up there, I am too heavy." In this particular spot, there were many platforms and little tree houses all connected with bridges and roped walk ways. She looked at him, her mind still reeling from the shock of his suggestion.

"I will help you. It is our guest talan." he said.

"You live in trees? Well I am not climbing up there." she stubbornly insisted.

"We live in trees. We are tree people. All those who living in Lothlorien, live in trees." he said.

The name of the place struck her hard and her jaw dropped. Home of Tolkien's Galadhrim. "Lothlorien." she stammered. "I am in Lothlorien. That is absurd. It does not exist. You do not exist." she said shocked.

He furled his brow in confusion, but then quickly disregarded it. He lifted her upon his back and climbed up into the tree house. Setting her on the floor, he led her to a seat at the chair. The house was sparsely furnished. There was a bed, that to Mandi looked quite comfy, the table which she sat at, two chairs, a basin on a table that had drawers under it and nightstand. Minimalistic, she thought.

"Wait here, Mandi. I will go and get you food. Haldir is arranging that a healer come and check your feet and cuts. A bath he has ordered and will have two female wardens handle that. You will stay here and wait to see what the lady bids." he said walking toward the door.

She listened to him, her mind too tired to argue with him. Not to mention he seemed nice, but when he mentioned someone would help her bathe, that caused her to sober up some. She went defensive. "I do not need help with the bathing. I assure you." she told him.

"You are weary, little one. He insists on helping you until we know what else is to be done. Now sit and I will get you food." He said exiting the talan.

She thought on what she had heard so far. Lothlorien? Lady of Light? Haldir? The Golden Woods" Those names she knew. The language, was beautiful, but she understood none of it. She spoke English, but now could speak a language that they understood and she understood it back. What the hell? She scratched her head. Searching her mind deeper, she probed the memories. Tolkien. That was the only one that she had read, with names like that. 'No, it cannot be. How?" she shook her head in thought. This is Middle Earth. She then thought on it further. It was apparent that this was not a farce. She figured it out. She was losing her mind. All these years of torment, and torturous memories, was finally taking her off the deep end. The only way to fix it , the only thing that had worked in the past, was to be alone. But how, these people would not let her leave. The lady..yes she would understand and make them let her leave. She would be patient and ask it.

Her thoughts were broken, when Rumil returned. A tray of food in his hands.

She looked down at the tray, the food looking a little odd. Upon it was different types of cut fruits, cheese and bread looking thingy. Beside it two cups and a small what looked like a bottle made of pottery. She looked up at him.

"What the heck is this?" she asked curious. It must have came out sounding rough, cause Rumil looked at her.

"It is not to your liking?" he asked looking at her.

She sighed. He was being kind to her and she was insulting it. "I am sorry. I am curious is all." she said finally.

"Some of the finest foods the border has to offer. Later we will have a stew with fresh, boar meat, and stewed potatoes. Cheese, fruits grown in the Lady's personal gardens, and the bread is Lembas. Whey bread. One bite fills the stomach of a full grown man." said smiling sweetly.

Hearing that, she giggled. "Well I, Rumil, am not a full grown man, but a fat obnoxious female. It would take many bites to fill me." she said bluntly.

Rumil looked at her, his brows furled in confusion. He looked bothered. "Mandi, why do you speak such things? It is not kind."

"Cause, Master Rumil, I am what I am and I know it. It is the knowledge of what I am truly that keeps me grounded." she answered honestly.

"I do not like it. Haldir did not like it either. Elves respect all things, not matter what it looks like. To speak so ill of yourself, is wrong." he said as he grabbed the two glasses and began pouring the liquid out of the pottery bottle. It smelt wonderful.

He handed her her glass. Taking it, she sipped it. Nearly choking on it as it went down her throat. She settled herself then sipped again. The second go was not as bad. The liquid was just like apple cider with a kick to it. She downed the whole cup. Rumil watched her over the edge of his own cup.

"Wow. That was good. What was it?" she asked holding out her cup then taking a bite of the fruit.

"Murivor." he said. "Apple wine."

"Alcohol. What are you Nuts!" she said shocked. "What are you trying to do, get me drunk? I have not eaten in days, what were you thinking?" she asked him nearly choking.

"Not to worry, little one. Will not intoxicate you unless you drink a lot. Promise, but it will warm your blood." he assured her. He waved to her plate. "Now please eat. The healer will be here after you bathe." he said.

She ate, the food did satisfied her. The bread done the trick, she was full after one bite. Then the capital idea hit her...'Lembas, the best damned diet bread in the world. She could lose weight on this shit.' her thoughts screamed.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont Own Characters or LOTR...Only OWN OCS...

WARNING! Crude Humor, Foul Language...and later Graphic Sex..

* * *

Chapter Two: UH oh! Trouble!

Rumil and Mandi spoke some after she ate, waiting for who ever was to come. A knock on the door sounded and Rumil got up and walked to the door. Mandi looked toward the door and gasped.

Two of the most beautiful females she had ever seen came strolling into the talan. Both dressed in warden's garb carrying clothes, boots and baskets of soaps with them. Following them, two male wardens carrying a large tub, and behind them came two more with cauldrons of of water. One with hot water and the other cold. Seeing that she would be occupied for a while, Rumil took leave and followed the four wardens out the door.

Missing his kindness already, Mandi turned and looked at the table. Then it hit her, she was still not alone. She slowly turned to find the two beautiful females standing there looking at her. The look resembled that of someone shocked to see another with two head. She nervously smiled at them.

Both she elves had long flowing golden hair that shimmered like silk. The one on the right had blue-green eyes and the one on the left, storm gray eyes. Both had the kind of body that all women would kill for. A stab of jealousy and self-consciousness hit her.

"What?" she asked the staring elleths.

One of the ladies came forward with her hand outstretched. "Hello, I am Salinwe. This is Ellenia. Elle cannot speak the common tongue." she said.

'Okay, nice enough' Mandi thought to herself. "What are you two here for?" she asked furling a brow.

"The Marchwarden, Haldir, told us to assist in bathing you. He said you were weary from your journey." Salinwe said smiling lightly.

'To bathe me?' she thought to herself. 'Abso-fucking-lutely NOT!'. She smiled trying to be nice. "Look, ladies, this is not necessary. I am tired, but perfectly capable of bathing myself. I assure you." she insisted.

The two females, ignoring her, came at her slowly and began to pull at her clothes. Assuring her that it was not trouble. "I do not need any help!" she insisted. About that time, she heard her shirt rip. 'What the hell! These women are trying to Rape me!' she thought to herself. She smack the one, named Ellenia.

The elleth looked at her shocked holding a hand to her reddening cheek. Feeling a wave of regret, Mandi quickly apologized. "I am so sorry." she said putting a hand to her mouth.

Salinwe looked at the girl with a scowl. "What is your problem? We are only here at the Captain's orders to help you" she said sternly.

"I am unused to having help. I can do this on my own. Now leave me, and I will handle this." Mandi said trying still to dismiss them.

"Certainly not. We are here to perform the task given to us. Now allow us." Salinwe said reaching for Mandi's clothes.

"No I do not need your help!" she said trying to fight off the persistent female.

Ellenia joined in the little spat. Both elleth trying to bring Mandi to reason. "What is the hesitation in a little help?" Salinwe asked again.

"I do not want you looking at me!" Mandi said, her chest heaving from the fight.

"Why? You have nothing we do not." the elleth said.

Mandi looked at her shocked. "You...you...don't have nothing I do not! You...look at yourselves. I bet under that garb you have perfect bodies...me on the other hand...EWW..." She said disgusted, "Yuck! No, I will do this alone" she said adamantly.

"My lady, we will help you if it is the last thing we do. Now strip, so that we may help you!" she ordered.

"No." Mandi said. She ran to the other side of the bed to get away from them, but they followed, climbing over the mattress and jumping to the floor Mandi moved the small table she had eaten at, putting it between her and the two elleth.

Salinwe and Ellenia looked at each other and then back to Mandi. Both elf ladies began chanting in their native tongue.

"What on ear-?" Mandi started to ask but suddenly her world went black. She hit the floor.

Haldir made his way over the many bridges to the talan in which the girl had been placed. Passing many of his wardens in the process.

Just as he neared the talan. The elleths, Salinwe and Ellenia were coming out of the door. Both laughing wildly from something. He stopped and listened to what they were saying.

_'No wonder she did not want our help. Did you see all that fat rolling on her body. Ghastly! Disgusting!" _Ellenia said.

Salinwe laughed with her. _'Yes I saw it. She is definitely not built like elleths or other human females we have seen. She is probably still a virgin. No man would ever want her.' _

_'A girl like that, has a right to be teased. Does she not take care of herself? No for she would not be so large." _Ellenia said her voice filled with laughter.

Haldir could not believe what they were saying, but stayed hidden and listened.

_'But all jesting aside, she does have a fiery spirit. And though she is not physically fit, deep down she does have a good heart. If she would just shut up and let someone help her. I wonder what the lady will do with her?'_ Salinwe asked.

_'You are right. She does have a good spirit, she just needs to lose the weight and shut up. But all in all, once we got her done, she did have a pretty color of hair.' _Ellenia said.

_'She, I fear, will never find a mate, that heart of hers makes her ugly.' _Salinwe said.

Haldir had enough of this. He made his presence known to them. He stepped out into their path.

Both Elleths gasped knowing that the March Warden had heard their words. Seeing his glare they stared at their feet in shame.

'Hello ladies. I could not help but hear your conversation. Tell me, why is it that the two of you are casting stones about this girl?" he said with disappointment.

'March warden, we did not see you. We-"Salinwe started.

"Save it. I gave you a task to perform. I did not include the order of making fun of the girl._" _he said glaring at her.

'March warden, we should not have done it. It is just that...well we have never seen anything like her before. It shocked us_." _Ellenia said growing red from embarrassment.

'I do not want to hear it. Both of you are to be written up and punished for your disrespect. You know, that as servants to the Lady she requires us, to present ourselves as noble. You today have disgraced us all." he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"We shan't do it again, My lord."both said in unison.

Seeing that he reached them, he stood back up and changed the tone.

'Salinwe, give me a report on how the girl fares." he said.

'She is well, Captain. The task was done, though, not without a fight. We wound up having to forcefully assist her." Salinwe spoke.

"You what!" Haldir said shocked.

"She refused us. And Seeing how you ordered us to help her, we had to." Salinwe said.

"I did not say to force it on her. What did you have to do?" he said, his face growing red from anger.

"We cast a sleep spell on her." Ellenia said flinching knowing what they had done was wrong

"A sleep spell. What in Mordor told you that would be acceptable. The use of elven magic is not something we force upon people. That is another write up. Not only will I have to deal with an angry girl in the morning for you forcing help on her, but also about you putting her to sleep." he said rolling his eyes.. Both elleth went to protest, but he held up a hand to shush them. "Tell me was she injured badly?"

" No, not so much," Salinwe said sadly, knowing what they had done was wrong, "only some bruising, a few cuts, and of course..." her voice trailed off.

Haldir furled a brow at her in curiosity, "What?" he asked.

" Her feet, Captain. Are badly blistered. The healer came in just as we were leaving, we told him of our findings." Salinwe said looking at him.

Haldir looked sternly at them. " Very well. You may go, But I will find you soon and hand your write up slips to you." he said waving them away.

Both Elleth walked away in shame. Haldir nodded his head at what he had just witnessed. Sure the girl was different but she was a person and deserved respect. That is what the eldar was known for... their acceptance of others. They valued all life, not matter if it was friend or foe. He contemplated on the things the elleths said. Concern, ripped through him about the well-being of the girl. He opened the flap and found the healer, Tanthwiel.

"Tanthwiel, hello mellon. Tell me how the girl fares?" he asked.

The blond elf looked up at him. The elf showing his many years of ageless knowledge shining through his forever young face. "March Warden. She has some fairly deep lacerations to the face, deep bruises, and is slightly malnourished. Your brother, Rumil, said she ate all she could, but her diet will have to be upped. As for her feet-" he stopped and lifted the blanket to let Haldir see, "the blisters are as you can see pretty bad. I have applied a poultice and will bandage them. By morning, they will be on the mends."

Haldir winced upon seeing the blisters, reddened, bulging, some even oozing with pussy water. Some parts of her feet were blackened, and deep cuts had dried mud stuck to them. Those foot coverings had done nothing to help her. Haldir walked closer to get a good look, and scratched his head upon seeing paint, bright pink at that, upon her toe nails. He took the blanket from the healer and covered the girl's feet again.

"Has she awakened any?" Haldir asked a deep look of concern for the girl, plastered upon his face..

"No. Not since I arrived, but the two female wardens told me of what they had to do. In my honest opinion, she needs the sleep, so the spell was not such a bad thing." Tanthwiel said looking at him.

"That may be so, but you know our ways, not to force it on anyone." Haldir defended.

"I know, mellon nin, but once you told me of the girl earlier, I prepared myself for doing the same thing." the healer said.

"That would have been different. You are a healer." Haldir said simply.

"I guess I am. Can you stay with her a moment. I need to get more bandages. I shan't be too long" the healer said standing. Haldir nodded. He wanted to see what the elleth uncovered. He sat down in the chair.

Seeing the girl for the first time, clean, and unmarred by dirt, Haldir thought her lovely. Her skin a fair pale pink, her cheeks rosy. Her lips full the color of pink roses, that reminded him of the Lady's rose garden in early spring. Haldir allowed his gaze to roam over her form, now covered in a white shirt, her full bosom under the light material. Though she was fuller in figure, it did not undo the certain uncommon, beauty of her. She was young, maybe twenty-five summers in human years. Her eyes closed, the lashes laid heavy and thick on her high cheekbones. Her neck from what he could tell, was long and delicate. Haldir knew she was short, maybe a full head shorter than he, but most were, even the elleth of his land. He looked down at her hands lying across her stomach, so delicate, but had evidence of hard work. Her nails delicately painted with a pale pink stain that shimmered in the candle light. But what caught his attention and held it, was her hair. Flayed across the pillow in a delicate wave of a shiny reddish color. Not brightly red, but more brownish red. The color suited her fair skin. The urge to reach out and touch the hair, was too much. Taking a hand he ran the tresses framing her face between two fingers. It was smooth as silk. The scent of cherry blossom, permeated his senses and he sighed. It suited her as well. He looked down at her again, she was beautiful.

A wave of guilt hit him. He had treated her so poorly. This girl was indeed lost, her past unknown to him. Deep in his hard heart he hoped the lady could help her. His reverie and thoughts were broken when the healer came back into the talan.

"I am back March warden. I found an herb in my talan that I believe may work better on her feet than the poultice that I applied earlier. I shall use it, but the bandages will need to be tighter than normal." He said looking at the things in his hand. He looked up and noticed that Haldir said nothing. "Haldir, is something wrong?"

Haldir shook his head. "Oh that is wonderful, mellon. Shall you need assistance?"

The healer looked at him with a curious brow. "If you are willing, I shall." he said walking to the basin and pouring it full of hot water.

"Yes, I would be glad." Haldir looked up a moment then back to the girl. Thoughtfully he spoke, "Tanthwiel. I have a question. You have the ability to look into someone's soul, do you not?"

"Aye. I have." the healer said raising the blanket from the girl's feet.

"Tell me, can you see the girl's soul?" Haldir said taking the extra cloths and washing the girl's left foot as the healer was doing.

"The moment I touched her to see to her wounds, I could sense only a little. Which for me is unusual. She heavily guards herself."

"Tell me what you saw. Please." Haldir said lightly scrubbing her feet.

"I saw a girl, whose past overshadows her. She is lost, as you first stated upon telling me of her." Tanthwiel said looking up from his task.

"That is what I saw. I wonder if the lady will be able to help her?" Haldir said looking over his shoulder at the girl, who was still under the elven sleep spell.

"The lady can help any that will allow it. Has Orophin left for the city?" the healer asked.

"Yes, just moments after we left her with Rumil. He should arrive in the city, by nightfall." Haldir said drying the foot he was working on.

They said nothing else, but finished their task. They applied the herbs to her feet and then tightly bandaged the feet. Cleaning up their mess, Haldir relaxed and sat back in the chair and stared at the sleeping girl. Night had fallen and the candlelight was now brighter in the talan.

"In the morning, I will come and check her feet. Hopefully she will still be in a deep sleep. The herbs are a miracle, the properties will seep into the skin quickly and the blisters will be gone by first light, though her feet still may be sore some. She will be able to walk, but only carefully. I will take my leave. I suggest mellon that you take your rest. I have feeling your journey will take you to the city on the morrow." Tanthwiel said looking at his friend curiously.

Haldir was not listening to him fully, his gaze on the girl in front of him. He was broke from the reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sat up. "Ah, I hear what you are saying. I should. Good night my friend." Haldir said standing. Glancing at the sleeping girl once more he then turned back and exited the door. Two wardens stood watch at her door. He nodded to both and told them to allow no one but the healer, himself, or one of his brothers through it. They bowed at his command.

Night had fully fallen by the time, Orophin reached the city with the message for the Lady. He was hoping that the Lady would see him right away.

Galadriel stood there in her rooms, with Celeborn lying across the bed, his fine elven robe gathered around him. He was staring at his beloved as she went to her vanity and began combing her long silky tresses. In the middle of a pass, she stopped and looked up, in the mirror he saw her expression. It was not shock, but a look of concern.

Seeing this Celeborn sat up on the side of the bed. Stepping into his shoes he walked to her side. "My love, what is amiss?" he asked concern.

"Get a footelf here, now." she told him calmly.

Celeborn went to the door and asked for one of the sentinels to get the footelf to their chambers quickly. The sentinel left as swiftly as he could.

He turned and faced her. "My love, is something wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Orophin approaches. The child I saw in the mirror, has come and is now on the borders." She said standing just as the footelf came to the door, before he knocked both sensed him.

"Come in." Galadriel called.

"You wanted to see me, my lady?" he asked bowing.

"Yes, a messenger. Orophin, brother to Haldir is arriving to the city. He has urgent news for me. Bring him to us straight away. We will meet him in Celeborn's study." she said quickly.

"Yes My lady. Your will is my command." he bowed and left the room quickly.

Celeborn seeing the look on his wife's face grew more concerned. "Who is this child?" he asked. He placed his arms lovingly around her waist.

She looked at him, her expression full of concern. "She is a lost soul thrown into our world."

"Do you think we can help her?" Celeborn asked.

"Yes, but it will be a bit of a challenge for us." she said as they walked from the room.

Orophin stood by the open window in Celeborn's most private study, waiting for the Lady to arrive. He felt relief when he was met at the city gates by a foot elf who told him the lady knew of his arrival and bid him to come to the Lord's study.

He turned upon hearing the door open. The light emanating from the royal couple was enough to blind any man. He bowed in reverence to their presence.

"Orophin, foster son, welcome home." Celeborn said taking his hand in his own.

"My lord. My lady. It is always comforting to see you." Orophin said placing a hand to his chest.

The lady stood before him. "Orophin, I know why it is you have come. Your haste in this matter is greatly appreciated as always. Tell me, how is the girl?" she asked him warmly, but the concern in her voice evident.

"I know not of it now, my lady. I left the borders soon after her capture. She was starved, weary, and not to mention slightly injured." he said.

"Aye. She is and much more than you all know. What has Haldir done for her?" She asked.

"He had ordered a bath." he said, but was interrupted by a slight giggle. He looked at her strangely.

"I see that, that did not go as planned. What else?" she inquired.

"A meal, and the healer to look at her wounds." he said. The lady searched his mind and was amused.

"I see what is in your mind, Orophin." she said. Celeborn looked at her. "You think on her ill. Do not do so, for Haldir was right, she is a lost soul. Her pain, and suffering runs deep." She looked at Celeborn.

"My love, what is it with this girl?" he asked.

"She is sharp-tongued, and heavily guards her thoughts and her mind from those around her. She is also a little misunderstood." she looked back to Orophin. "Orophin, I send you back with you this message. Remember it." she started. Orophin stood at attention, "Tell Haldir to bring her to me on the morrow eve. You and Rumil are to accompany him with the girl. Three guards will go with you tonight to take your places. This girl is not the Trespasser that Haldir has dubbed her, but is now an official guest in our lands. Tell him to bring me the girl as soon as you four reach the city. Her well-being is key to this little journey for she is not like us and unused to our speed and agility. Her injuries though not great, are not to be ignored. Take care. Tell Haldir, that no matter what happens on this journey, patience is key and to keep his wits about him. Do not under any circumstances, lose his temper, he will hinder her healing. Also tell him, that the patience he has shown so far is duly noted and that I am proud of him for it." She stopped and Looked to Celeborn then back to Orophin. "The key to understanding this girl, lies in his own experiences, he will know what I speak of. Now go with haste, leaving now, you will reach the borders long before dawn and will be able to rest for your return journey. The wardens are waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs."

Orophin nodded then bowed. "Your wish, my lady, is my command. Thank you."

"Go now, I wish you great speed. It has been a while since the three of you have graced our fine city. Be prepared for a long visit." she said kissing his forehead.

Orophin left haste fully. Celeborn looked at his beloved confused by what was going on. "My love?" he asked.

She turned to him. "The child is in need of guidance, Celeborn. I know with a little time with the elves she will be able to cope and heal. Though she will resist, I feel that she will be well suited amongst us, eventually. Not only that, she is special. Her heart is pure, but wounded only."

Celeborn cocked a brow. "Why is it you are having our Marchwarden and his brothers stay for an indefinite amount of time?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "For too long our foster sons have been gone. You complain all the time how you miss their presence. Besides, I think it wise to allow Haldir to help this girl, for they are more alike then even he knows." she said smiling.

Celeborn shook his head. Like he always did, knowing to ask her to reconsider, was out of the question, once she felt hospitable, there was not talking her out of it. What still confused him, was what role Haldir had to play in all this. Later he would find out, he was sure.

* * *

Pronunciations:

Salinwe-(Sal-en-way)

Ellenia- (El-len-yah)

Tanthwiel-(Tan-th-way-el)

Please Review...this is a trial run for this story...So hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! Foul Language, Crude Humor...graphic sex in later Chapters...Not for the squeamish minded.

Disclaimer...Do not own LOTR or Its characters..only borrowed for a bit of fun.

* * *

Chapter Three: Pissed OFF! The Journey to the city.

Orophin had reached the border, three hours before dawn and delivered the message to Haldir. Resting easy, Haldir thought on her words. The Lady, always wise and fair, for some reason thought he would be the one that would help this little problem child.

After dressing and issuing orders to the Second in command, Haldir packed his bags and sent them to the forest floor with Orophin. Making his way over the maze of bridges and flets that led to the talan where the girl was kept. Earlier, the healer had made a report that the girl still slept and the herbs had indeed done their purpose, then gave his final instructions on what was needed to make the journey less painful for her.

Haldir neared the series of flets that culminated around her talan. The loudest and most annoying ruckus he had ever heard began as he got closer.

Rumil stood before the girl, trying to calm her. Her face turning red from anger her words heated and full of venom, resounded in his ears. For a moment, he stopped and observed.

"Where are they?" she screamed. "Where are they? Bring those little witches here. How dare they! I have never in all my life been so humiliated." she said trying hard to push herself past Rumil who spoke to her harshly.

"Mandi. Calm yourself. There is not need for hostility." he said his tones growing louder the more she pushed.

"I want their heads, the stupid Bitches! I see them and their pretty little heads will be gone. Give me a knife!" she demanded. Haldir heard her threat and his brows furled.

She began to hit Rumil who only stood there and took it. It was drilled into all males of his race, never to hit a female. Human or Elven. Haldir seeing his brother being assaulted, made him angry. He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to hit Rumil again.

"That is enough!" he said with all authority laying behind it. The elves that had gathered there to watch her gasped as they heard their Marchwarden speak. Rumil was not angry but looked more concerned.

Mandi looked up at him, her face furled with a fury that Haldir had never seen in any one person, in many years. She face, though showing signs of healing, was red and furious. "Let go of me you pompous overbearing Elf!" she screamed out.

"I will not." he hissed. "To hit a warden, is cause for punishment. Strike him or any of my men again, and you will pay dearly for it." She lifted her chin to him.

"You are not my boss!" she said through pursed lips.

"While on these borders, you will obey me." Haldir shot back at her, his eyes red with anger.

Her chest heaved from her anger. "Where are those bitches you forced to help give me a bath yesterday. I want to make them pay!" she said still fuming.

"Pay for what? Helping a guest on our borders? I think not." he said tightening his grip on her wrist.

She winced in pain. Seeing that he hurt her, he slung her wrist from his hand and watched as she rubbed the sore flesh. "How dare you allow those vile women, molest me and force me to sleep so they could do it." she spat at him. Haldir could have sworn with the look she gave him that if he could have died from just a look as this, he would have done so then and there.

He narrowed his eyes at her. As he spoke his voice became dangerously low. "Molest you how? They did no such thing. I certainly did not ask them to help you by force, they did that on their own. As for the sleeping spell, that was not allowed. Our people are not in the habit of forcing it upon another. Only a healer is allowed that, if the situation is dire. And as unwell as you were yesterday he had planned to do it."

She huffed. "Elves. Tolkien was wrong about his own creation. You are not at all as he described." she said looking from him to the other. "Stop looking at me! All of you."

"You will not address my wardens like that. They are doing nothing." He spat out at her.

She looked at him, her blood he could tell was still boiling. Her body began to shake and quiver. "Ooooh. The nerve of you. I hate you all! Vile, godless creatures you are." she dropped her hands to her side and balled her hands into tight fists. The knuckles turning white from it. "I do not care. Those Bitches will pay, just you wait." she threatened.

"Enough! This stops here. They did what I asked. Enough, is enough." he said placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. She looked at his hand and her eyes nearly turned red from the hate.

Raising her right hand she made to hit him, but he caught it before the blow could come. As this happened the elves standing there on the flet, raised their bows and notched arrows. Hearing the strings pulled back, she looked at them. "Call off your dogs!" she commanded him.

Tightening his grip on her other wrist, he shook her violently. "To strike the March Warden is punishable by death. You girl are stupid to think that my wardens would not react to your act of war. They would not hesitate to shoot you dead where you stand. Think before you act. Mandi!" he said venomously.

Seeing his face and then looking to the others who stood there with arrows ready. She pulled from him, hurting her wrist more. She retreated from her thought and pulled back. She knew she was beaten about this and said nothing to him as she huffed and stalked back into the talan.

Haldir looked to his men and bid them to return to their task. Haldir and Rumil entered the talan. Mandi stood in the middle of it, still shaking from her anger. She was facing the other wall and did not turn to look at them. Haldir turned to Rumil and asked him to step outside.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked him.

"They have been destroyed." he said calming his now fuming nerves.

She looked at him. "Why?" she asked shortly.

"Cause there was not much left of them or those blasted shoes you wore." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Arrogant ass." she said aloud but more to herself.

"Now, calm yourself. Why are you so angry?" he asked finally finding his cool.

"Those elleth forced me to do something I did not want to do." she said bluntly.

"Those elleth have been reprimanded and punished for the things they did. They are sorry and have assured me that they will do no such thing again." he said.

"You told them to." she said. Her anger slowly dissipating into hurt.

"No, I did not. I told them only to aid you. They disobeyed. I punished them for their trespass on you." He said looking her over. He did not know if she realized it, but the whole time out on the walkway, she had been in her night-shirt, which just happened to be one of his undershirts. Her fine, full shapely legs coming from beneath it. Standing there seeing her like that, Haldir smiled deep within himself at the sight of her. She looked so petite, so small and young in it. He averted his eyes, from her for a moment. "Mandi, I think it is time you ready yourself, your fresh garments are there at the table along with your morning meal. The Lady wants us in the city, by nightfall."

She looked down at herself and let out a frustrated breath. "Oh Great! Now I will never live this down. Not only will those stupid Crones talk about how fat and ugly I am, the whole fences got to see it first hand. Just Flippin Great!" she said almost to the point of tears. She looked at him and quickly hid her emotions. Looking at the clothes. "How the hell do I put those on?" she asked.

Haldir walked over to the garments and explained it to her, then left the talan. He left giving her privacy to dress. After about ten minutes he return to find she had eaten nothing, but was setting on the bed trying to figure out, the stockings and boots. The stocking he could tell she got those on right but she could not figure out how to lace the boots.

He watched her struggling with the laces. She let out an aggravated growl. "Oh these god forsaken strings. How the hell is anyone supposed to use them?" she said throwing the damn boot across the room. Rumil stepped inside.

Haldir crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. Rumil leaned over and spoke to his brother. _'Brother, she sure is a feisty one is she not?" _he asked.

"_Aye little brother she is. This one is going to be a great challenge just like the lady said." _Seeing her frustrated, Haldir went to the table and retrieved the discarded shoe then made his way over to her.

Bending to one knee he grabbed her foot. She pulled away. Haldir jerked her foot back, she pulled it from his hands. "Thank you but your assistance is not needed." she tartly insisted.

Haldir said not a word and jerked her foot back again, this time causing her to wince out in pain. Her feet were sore, and tired still. "Hold still, Mandi. Let me help you." he said biting back any remarks he had.

Haldir held her foot in one hand and the calf of her leg in the other. It really was a very nice leg, he thought, but quickly shook off the thought and continued on with lacing up the boot. Mandi winced several more times and was relieved when Haldir placed her now finished feet to the floor. Mandi did not thank him, but cursed under her breath. Rumil who stood by the door bit back a smile at how much trouble this girl was being. Mandi stood up, the pain from her feet evident, but she was masking it.

"Oaky people. What now?" she asked looking from Haldir to Rumil and back to Haldir.

"We are traveling to the city. The lady has requested we bring you." Haldir said moving towards the door.

"Alright then, Let us go..Lead on your Royal Assness!" she said moving past the two ellons.

Haldir and Rumil just stared at her as she left out of the talan, then looked at each other. The expressions they shared, spoke of their thoughts. Haldir seeing his brother's look of amusement, held up his hand and said to him, "I know, little brother, I know. Once in the city, we will not have to deal with her any longer."

Rumil shook his head before he spoke. "No brother, that is not what I find humorous." he said with a small smile.

Haldir stopped moving and looked at him. "And what is it you find so humorous?"

"Oh, nothing brother, other than the fact that the fiery little minx gets under your skin. You like her, do you not" Rumil asked.

Haldir was shocked. "Like her? Now how did you come up with that?" he asked curiously.

"I do not understand it, how could you not? She is fiery and not to mention fair to look on. I think she is perfect for you." Rumil said making his case.

"Oh, little brother, you have it wrong. I do not like her, she is but a duty. A charge to watch. Of course she is different, but I would not say that I like her." he said sarcastically. Rumil had for years been well known for his little half witted assumptions. It was true, Haldir found her intriguing but it was not enough to like her. Haldir and Rumil walked out on to the porch.

Mandi was standing there, giving the evil eye to all that passed her. Most of the elves just stared at her as if she had three heads. She crossed her arms and looked out upon those that stared at her. "What are you looking at?" she spat out.

Haldir said not a word and took her by the arm and led her down a flight of stairs that led to the forest floor.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! Crude humor foul language...graphic sex in much later chapters..Enjoy!

Disclaimer...Do not own LOTR or its characters...do own all OCs.

* * *

Chapter Four: A Trip of...well not-so-epic proportions.

Mandi found herself at the very back of the party, well nearly the whole time. Three hours into it, her sore feet began to get really painful, but she hid it well.

Striking up conversations with the two younger brothers, she decided she like them, to an extent.

Haldir, of course, was a real asshole. Arrogant, aloof and at times uncaring about anything, making her decide that he was a selfish rendition of a pig. Orophin, the middle one she found out he was, was a little like Rumil, also much like Haldir. If anything he was a pure mixture, and it was hard to figure out what part of the two other brothers would come out next. Rumil on the other hand, was sensitive, caring, a real sweetheart. Always lagging behind to make sure she did not stray off path, constantly asking if she was alright. Then taking it upon himself in being her advocate.

What amazed her, was how much Haldir seemed to listen to Rumil's suggestions about pace, and always finding that Haldir would be reasonable. That shocked Mandi.

The two younger brothers seemed to love to laugh, and cut up. Which was not a total loss to her, it made the trek to the city more bearable.

The scenery, Mandi thought, was breathtaking, and committed everything to memory..Not just for memory sake, but to keep it archived for her eventual escape from this place.

Midway through the journey, after the two brothers stopped talking to her, and Haldir, well, leading his happy ass up the trail. Mandi became extremely bored. Thinking of nothing else to do, to keep her self occupied. She had already asked about the city, the history of the elves, her guides' childhood, which was boring in its self. She thought of only one more subject...

Coming up behind the three brothers, she began to play a game of twenty questions.

"Um, Haldeer. What kind of trees are those really big ones?" she asked, smiling at the fact she was making fun of his name.

Haldir never turned to address her. "Mallorn." he said simply.

"Haldeer, why are they so tall?" she asked smiling to herself.

Still leading he spoke. "Well, the breed of them are given by the valar. It is just how they are. Not to mention many of them are thousands of years old."

She chewed on her bottom, lip. She should not be doing this game, but she needed some amusement. "Haldeer, why is the bark on the gigantic trees silvery?" she asked. Oh, she was being devious now.

Haldir huffed out. How should he know? "It is in the design the valar wanted." he replied, feeling stupid.

Rumil and Orophin smiled at themselves, for this game was like the ones they used to do to Haldir all the time as they grew up.

"Haldeer. Why are the leaves gold?" she asked. Dying of laughter inside.

Still leading on, Haldir seemed to not worry about what she was doing. "The valar thought it would be beautiful. Which it is." he said simply. Never pausing, or stopping. Climbing up the inclines of the small hills.

Mandi paused in her questions for a moment and began to huff and puff up the inclining hills behind the three brothers.

"Hey Haldeer, why is there so many glades in the woods?" she asked.

"How should I know?" he said never looking back and sounding a little irritated.

Orophin and Rumil looked at Mandi, who puckered her bottom lip out and shrugging. Her feet were aching now, and she was beginning to limp.

"Haldeer, is there such things as faeries in Middle Earth?" she asked innocently. A quiet questioned she always wanted to ask.

Haldir paused, looked up in the canopy of the trees. "There are some that is rumored to live in Rivendell." he replied.

She smiled on that one. Mental note, she said to herself, once left from this place make way to Rivendell to catch a faery. She concentrated on the path, which was crossing a small stream. Rumil reached out for her hand to help her cross.

Just when Haldir was getting used to the silence again. Mandi started the whole line of questioning again. This time, it took all he could muster, courage that is, not to smack her. "Haldeer, are their such things as dragons?" she asked.

Haldir was getting tired of this question game. But he held his tongue and answered. "There used to be, but one has not seen any in many centuries."

Mandi bit her bottom lip in thought, then furrowed a brow in thought. "Haldeer, has there ever been on in Lorien?"

Haldir sighed. Will this girl ever shut up? He thought. "No." he replied.

She sighed, sounding broken-hearted, and disappointed. That sound made the three brothers pause and turn to her. She looked up, dead serious, and full of sadness. "Man, oh, man. I wish there was."

Haldir and his brothers all looked at each other. What the heck was this all about? They turned to her and stared at her curiously. Haldir walked back to stand in front of her, staring her down. "Why such a wish, Mandi?" he asked his eyes searching her face. What he was hoping to find he did not know, but it was not there.

"Cause. I wish I could find one, make a deal with it and have it roast your ass!" she said it bluntly and flatly. Triumph! She thought. Her nagging and irritation was proving quite amusing.

Behind him, Rumil laughed out so hard that he nearly slipped in a patch of mud. Orophin stood there with a smile he tried to mask, with his mouth hung open in shock. She looked up into Haldir's eyes and saw a flash of shock and anger. His nose then flared, his brows furrowed and he lifted his hand as if he would strike her. And he would have to, if both his brothers had not stopped him.

He glared at her, with such contempt that made her flinch. He growled and turned away from her. Rumil gave her a not so amused any more look and then walked away, while Orophin just shook his head and continued up to the top of the hill behind Haldir.

She stood there stunned a moment. What is his problem? She thought and climbed the rest of the way up the hill.

Silence came like a thick blanket. She was tiring and felt it more now then before. The Sun was now high up in the sky, signaling the mid day. She thought on apologizing, but why should she? He was an asshole and deserved the burn she delivered.

"Are we there yet?" she finally asked.

Rumil answered, "No."

A few minutes later she asked again, wishing there were there already. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

Haldir who seemed to have cooled off, answered. "No." which was a brisk answer.

Her feet now throbbed and felt as though they were blistering again, on top of the ones already there. She whined at every stream crossing, and every hill they climbed up. "Are we there yet?" she whined out.

"No!" Orophin said irritated.

She stopped a moment to catch her breath. It seemed since her burn, that Haldir had quickened the pace and was moving faster than she could handle now. "Are we there YET?" she asked.

The three brothers, without stopping said in unison, "NO!"

The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky. It was nearly late afternoon now and Mandi was finding her movements getting slower. Her hair, which at the start of the little journey, she had tied to a knot was falling in her eyes repeatedly. She tried and tried to keep it out of her sight, but failed many times.

She looked up and saw that the three elves, were climbing up another hill, this one more of a ridge. She looked at the slope and nearly cried, would this journey ever end? She thought to herself.

It seemed that none of them wanted to speak to her now, but she still had the burning question looming. "Are we th-?" she started but cut off when Rumil came to her and grabbed her hand.

"Almost. Just over this ridge, and another hour of walking." he said smiling at her.

At the top of the ridge, the trees fanned out, revealing a wide open space. Before them a valley, lush, green and in the middle another mountain, with trees taller than the ones they had seen on the way. Haldir and Orophin were looking out to the midst of the valley, their pride evident on their faces. Rumil joined them with the same look of love and admiration. She came up beside them, well, almost beside them and looked on.

It was beautiful, in the early twinkling of twilight. In the midst of the center mountain she saw what looked like many lights that reminded her of fireflies in the summer. Haldir pointed.

Seeing him doing this, his mouth open to speak. It struck her...just like the movies. Feeling too tired to hear his recalling of what the place was she pushed past them, nearly knocking Rumil and Orophin out of the way, she began to trek back down the side of the hill. "Don't say it you pompous ass! I know, I know...Caras Galadhon, the center of yeah yeah yeah. Yada yada yada. Let's go." she said sarcastically.

She realized they were not following her. Now she was irritated. She wanted to hurry this last leg, and get the hell out of dodge. She turned and saw the three standing there, shock written on their faces. She bent down, patted her leg. "Come on elfy elfy elfies. You can do it. Come on." she said then let out a whistle as if calling for a dog to come.

They came down the hill, Rumil and Orophin did not seem so amused, or at least for Haldir's sake, did not show it. Haldir stalked to her and looked down at her. If looks could kill, she would have been dead ten times over.

"May I ask, why in Mordor, are you so mean?' Haldir spat out the question.

"I am mean. I should think it is you. Driving me like a work mule to get here. Then stopping up top that stupid hill staring out at another hill, instead of hurrying to get there." she spat back.

"I merely want to drop you off to the lady, and return to my duties. Once you are out of my hair, I will be the happiest, not to mention the luckiest Elf alive." He said venomously. He stalked off down the path.

Orophin walked passed her, snubbing her. She watched him pass. Rumil approached her. "Mandi, why are you like this? We have done nothing to warrant such behavior." he stated simply. He looked hurt.

For the first time that day, she felt sorry for being so mean. That feeling only lasted a moment as she continued down the path.

The gates to the city rose up from the forest floor, like a looming warrior. She sighed relieved, soon this damn day would be over. Her feet ached, her leg muscles burned and not to mention she felt the rumbling of her tummy. Thank God! She thought.

Haldir led the small party through the gates, down the open street. Passing elves, women and men, alike who would stop and stare. Not at Haldir and his brothers, but her. Resentment began to build. One couple were snickering behind their hands while looking at her. She stopped. "What the hell are you two laughing at? Never seen a fat girl before?" she asked.

Haldir who was in the front of them heard what she said. The word 'fat' ran through him like a knife. He hated it. Made his ears ache actually. He turned and looked to see the couple walked away, shame on their faces. Mandi he saw was watching them continue on, as she turned, he saw it. Clear as day, humiliation, insecurity, sadness. There it was, the root of her problem. She hated herself. Seeing this new revelation, made him feel sorry for her. He called out to her softly, "Mandi, we are here."

Mandi looked at him, then around. Looking at him, she held out her hands in mid air. "Where?" she asked.

"The Palace." Haldir said calmly.

Mandi was relieved again, relief that this horrible nightmare would be over soon and she would return home soon. She smiled, looking around, but her relief faltered when she saw nothing. "Where?" she asked. Haldir calmly lifted his first finger into the air. Mandi's eyes lifted slowly. There it was, what seemed a mile into the air. She looked at him in horror. "Up there? And just how in the HELL am I to get there? Where is the elevator?" she asked.

The look on her face must have been funny, cause Rumil and Orophin busted out laughing. Haldir even looked mildly amused. Haldir pointed behind him. There it was, not the elevator she hoped for, but a set of winding stairs that led up, up high into the air. She looked back at Haldir, her eyes wide. "What the Hell? She asked. "Steps! Ain't no way in hell that I am climbing a million stairs" she commented. She shook her head wildly, "Nope, ain't happening. You can kiss my big fat wide load of an ass!"

Haldir stepped toward her, towering nearly a foot taller than her. He looked down at her intently. "Oh, you will. The Lady awaits you!" he said finally. He did not show it, but being that close to such a pretty little thing like her, her fiery spirit, her luscious body, caused him to respond in ways he had not expected. During the entire journey, she had done nothing but irritate him, infuriate him and nearly caused his nerves to break, but that just seem to cause his attraction to flourish. "Now move!" he commanded.

Feeling a little intimidated, Mandi backed away. She shook her head again. "I can't. I am too heavy, too fat, to make the climb. I will die before I get there. NO I won't do it." she told him adamantly.

Haldir was not taking her dramatic refusal lightly. He reached out for her, his hands gripping her upper arm tightly. An electric shock came, running up her arm as he made the contact. It shocked him and her at the same time. He released her. "Go, Mandi. Now!" he said totally ignoring what had just happened.

The look in his eyes, told Mandi he would not give up. She started toward the stairs slowly. Limping even, as she did so. Haldir walked passed her and began leading them up the stairs. Orophin was in between her and Haldir, while Rumil came up from behind. The stairs were steep. Dread hit her.

She hated heights.

She began to feel the effects of being off the ground only after a few steps, but continued. If she paused. Rumil would poke her in the back to nudge her. When tired, Mandi always felt a wave of pure silly notions. She promised herself if Rumil poked her one more time, she would fart in his face. But when it happened, there was nothing. Finally at one point, she slapped him on the arm playfully. She really did like him and Orophin, but Haldir, not so much.

They were halfway there, Rumil had came in front of her and was now standing beside Orophin. The elves walked as if the stairs was nothing, leaving her behind to climb on her own. Her breathing was labored, her chest hurting from breathing too hard. Not to mentions, she would accidentally look and be reminded she was so high up. Then her feet would make themselves known. The pain making the steps hurt even more. Still Haldir pushed on. She looked up and saw the Palace was closer. 'A few more steps,' she told herself. 'Just a Few.'

At the last platform, outside the palace, Haldir and his brothers waited patiently. Well at least Rumil and Orophin were patient, Haldir was rolling his eyes. She looked up, trying to push herself more, finding that the final steps were just too hard on her. Her legs nearly locked up from the burn and pain of climbing.

Then out of the blue, it happened.

Haldir standing outside the humongous double doors, that had to sentries standing there holding swords in their hands, pointed to the floor, bent down and patted his leg.

"Come on Mandi, Come little human. You can do it girl." he said smiling and mocking the thing she had done. It was not funny to her at all. She was in agony.

Rumil and Orophin laughed so hard, and bent over trying not to fall from their bodies shaking from the laughter. The sentries, who had been straight faced, were now laughing with the March Warden. At her expense!

She reached the final step, Haldir still patting his leg, and calling to her like a dog. She got mad and stomped. "You Arrogant Asshole! How dare you!" she screamed.

Haldir hearing her language straighten up, and stalked toward her. His face now full of anger. He pointed at her, his fore finger poking into her chest, near her neck. "How dare I? You thought it funny when you did it to me and my brothers earlier. You have done nothing but shown contempt. I will warn you now. You are about to see our Lady. I will not tolerate it, nor will she or her Lord you using such foul language in her presence. Do I make myself clear?" he warned.

She lifted her chin. "Let me tell you, you pompous, arrogant ass of an elf. I will not be treated like an animal, nor made fun of. I have had enough of it. Do I make myself clear?" she spat back.

Haldir stared at her for a moment. Not one word spoken as he did. He turned to Rumil and Orophin. In his tongue he said something, and they turned and went on into the double doors. He looked back at her. He closed his eyes, then reopened them. His voice was calm, cool and collected. "Mandi, why is it you put yourself down? What possible reason could you have to do so? No one here is trying to hurt your feelings, or aggravate you, or cause you pain, but seeing how you behave, I wonder." he said sincerely.

She looked at him a moment, and did not say a word. What business was it for him to know? She walked passed him, then paused. "Just take me to the Lady so I can get the hell out of here." she said, more of an demand than anything.

Haldir shook his head and bid her to follow him.

* * *

Note to all...If you like it please Review...This is a trial run to see how things go...Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own it, just borrowed it...All OCs are MINE. Enjoy

Warning: Foul language, disrespect, and well crude behavior...later graphic sex.

Note to All: Thanks to all that have reviewed and is loving this story...Just a word of foreshadowing...the story will not always be like this...the OFC will grow, and change...Hope it is not a mary sue..

* * *

Chapter Five: _'I have to What?_

Mandi followed Haldir through the big double doors, down a small corridor and into a vast open room. Lit brightly and done in only one color...white. Drab and ordinary, Mandi figured. But it was beautiful in its own right, she did admit to herself.

On the one end of this humongous white drab room was a pair of steps, that went up, but at the foot of these stairs was two thrones. Both intricately decorated, and looking extremely inviting. The plush seats seemed to call to her, beckoning for her to 'come and sit'. Haldir stood there waiting and looking up the stairs, curious Mandi's eyes followed his, but there was nothing. She groaned feeling perplexed that the two old buzzards had not shown up. Her feet began to feel overwhelmingly tired and sore.

She moved forward and sat right down upon one of the thrones, took off a boot and began to rub her blistered, tired feet. Haldir who had been standing there straight as a poker and unmoving, watching the mid-air, suddenly moved forward. "Mandi!" he whispered the yell. "What in mordor are you doing?" His question was a result of utter shock.

Mandi, not feeling one ounce of propriety answered as loudly as she could. "What's it look like you pointy eared oaf?" her voice came out and vibrated through the main room.

Orophin and Rumil stood toward the back of the room, not able to contain their laughter...much. Haldir seemed quite taken aback by this atrocious girl's lack of respect to anyone, including himself. Something had to give. He hoped within himself that Galadriel could do something about it.

It seemed within a hair breath of a second, that the light in the room grew so bright that it stung Mandi's eyes. In her usual way out it came. "Hey someone give me some sunglasses..it is too bright for this old girl." She stood, one foot booted, and the other as bare as the day she was born. Turning she saw the source.

Coming down the step came this couple, both emanating this celestial light, both looked like females, but she could not tell, the damned light was too bright. She tried shielding the light but it did not work. "Hey someone turn down the high beams. I can't see" she said squinting.

The couple made it to the bottom of the stairs, and looked dead at her. Neither said a word, but only stared at her. Soon, Mandi felt as though she was a criminal before the firing squad. Shrugging her shoulders and holding out her hands. "What?" she asked them.

The one whom she thought was a female, came forward and looked her in the eye intently for a second then began to walk around her just staring at her. "You girl, has come into our woods, uninvited. Who are you and right did you-" he started but Mandi huffed out.

"First off, I did not know these woods were taken. Two, I already told Mr. Pompous Ass over there I didn't mean to.' she spat out irritated.

The elf Man looked at her in contempt. "First off, I am the Lord of these woods, and you will show some respect. Do not speak unless you are spoken to." he told her venom dripping from his voice.

She lifted her chin and scowled at him. "For one things Mr. Lady, who wears a dress! I am twenty-five years old and an adult. It is you that needs to show respect and stop treating other me as though I am a child." she said her eyes furrowed.

"Listen hear, girl. In our realm you will treat all with respect and honor. You will keep your mouth shut and you will do as you are told. Here, our people are your elders, and it would serve you well to remember that." he said having had enough and returned to his love's side.

Mandi went to say more, but was abruptly stopped when Haldir came to her side and clasped a hand to her mouth. She tried to push his hand away, but Rumil and Orophin had moved to hold both arms. Mandi struggled for a moment then got tired of fighting. It was no use, elves were so much more powerful than her.

Haldir glared at her a moment then looked to the Lord and Lady. "My Lord, My Lady it is a delight to see you both. I apologize for the delay, but our journey was tiresome for our charge." Haldir said as he bowed, his hand still to Mandi's mouth. Tired of being shushed, she opened her mouth and then bit down upon Haldir's hand. He yelped out in pain.

Her mouth now free, Mandi wriggled some more and looked to the Lord and Lady. Celeborn's eyes set on the atrocious girl. "Was that necessary, Mandi?" he asked looking quite contempt at her.

"Yep, after what I have been through. Quite so." she answered without any remorse.

The Lady stared at her, Mandi saw a look that she could only describe as scrutiny. She felt something trying to brush her mind, but she would shake her head and clear her thoughts. This went on many moments, then the Lady smiled warmly and looked at her mildly amused. "It seems, my dear ones, this little spitfire knows how to block me." she commented.

Mandi knew what the Lady meant, she had remembered the stories of the Lady having abilities to read minds, thoughts and sense feeling. Thank god, she was able to block her, cause deep down Mandi felt quite out of sorts being here.

The three brothers looked at the Lady in shock, then to Mandi. How was that possible? Celeborn tilted his head to study Mandi. "How is that possible my love?" he asked his wife, his eyes never leaving Mandi.

"I can, because it is no one's business on how I feel, or think." Mandi said looking from The lord to the Lady. When no one spoke, Mandi continued. "Look, this place is beautiful and all, but if you would please, lady, wave your magic wand and send me home. I have my life to get back to, and I am sure you all would love to see me go."

Haldir stared at Mandi, his eyes unfeeling, passive. Orophin and Rumil looked at the lord and Lady. The Lady came forward reached out to touch Mandi's cheek. Mandi pulled back. The Lady's hand stayed in mid-air for a moment then dropped. "I am sorry, Mandella, daughter of David and Sharon, but you cannot leave." the lady's words came out, with no emotion, not feeling, only the bleak sound almost like a warning.

Mandi looked at her, stomped her booted foot, and shouted. "What do you mean I cannot leave? You are supposed to be all-powerful, all-knowing. Just say a little spell, and poof! I will be gone, forever." Mandi demanded.

"I am sorry, little one, you cannot go home. You must stay here." The lady said again.

"I must-" she stopped threw her hands in the air, and the stream of obscenities that came out was almost like thunder, but she stopped and looked from one elf to the other. "I have to stay here? Oh hell no! I want to leave now. I object to this decision. I hate it here, with your elven people, false generosity. Not to mention man handled or should I say elf handled. Your human molestors! And that Pompous ass named Haldir. Hell Fucking No, send me home. Of all the things I have lived through, the lies, torture, the hate mails, the down right name calling. I would rather lay down at the foot of mount doom, spread my legs and beg Sauron to come and take me, I am his. At least he is already full of hate, and won't give a Damn about my fat Rolls. I swear to god, I will get my vengeance." The stream of insults and the demanding was not really pointed to anyone, was beginning to sting in Celeborn's ears. Galadriel stood back, though not fully showing her amusement on her face, her eyes shone with it. Rumil and Orophin bit their lip in attempt to hide their smiles and Haldir was cocking his head to the side just listening.

The stream of words continued, now she spoke of the things on the borders. "I swear, by whatever god put me here. I will get those stupid bitch elleths for molesting my person. I will kick all those elves who stuck those damn pointy sticks in my faces." she was about to continued when Celeborn had enough.

"Enough!" he screamed out in a voice that caused all of them to shut up and listen, including Galadriel, who stared at him shocked that he had raised his voice. "What in Mordor, young Mandi are you speaking of?" he said walking to stand in front of her.

Now Mandi was afraid to speak, the elfy king had spoken and looked like he could bite the head off a fluffy rabbit. "Which part, My lord?" she spoke meekly almost sounding like a mouse.

"What happened on the border?" he asked now looking mildly interested.

"What about the fact that when I approached the edge of the woods I was grabbed like a two-bit criminal, elf handled and slung at the feet of Mr. Arrogant there." she said pointed at Haldir who had both hands clasped in front of him, his gaze to the floor. "Then when it came to 'helping me.' It was forced. I was clearly told that I would be made to allow them to help me. To make matters worse, these two, bitches nearly raped me, by forcing me to take my clothes off, and when I fought them, they started chanting something that knocked me out. Not to mention, I was driven like a work mule to get here." she wrinkled up her nose and lifted a foot and begin rubbing it. "By the Way, if any of you cares...My feet fucking hurt."

Celeborn heard her words. Though colorful, he understood it loud and clear. His wife had known what happened but it was not told to him personally. He looked to Haldir and his brothers, then to his beloved. Looking at her one more time, he lifted his forefinger and spoke. "Alright little one, not one more word from you, unless you clean it up. Understood.' Mandi shook her head yes. Celeborn was silent a moment before speaking. "Haldir, is what this child said true?" he asked looking directly to Haldir.

"Yes, My lord, but all was rectified. Proper punishments have been implemented on the wrongdoers. As for the journey here, I do not think I was as she stated, 'Driving her like a Work Mule'. She complained and irritated us all the way here." He said looking at Mandi who looked like she would explode.

Celeborn went to stand next to his beloved. He leaned to her as she spoke quietly to her. Galadriel came forward with a warm smile and spoke. "Mandella, you shall stay here in our land. Live among us. You will learn our ways and embrace it. Stray a little, and you will fall. Embrace it, you will succeed. Do not be troubled by your past, but only remember, your past does not make you what you are now. I expect you to overcome your past, and improve yourself. With Haldir's help and mine, you will become something far better than you are now." She said.

Mandi's eyes shot to the lady, surprised. Of course she hated the sound of that. She protested, "With Haldir's help? Just what in the hell is that supposed to mean? I am not staying with him if that is what you mean. I will kill him before it is all over." She pleaded, but the lady only ignored her.

Haldir's gaze shot to his lady, silently questioning what she meant. She motioned to Rumil and Orophin. "Take her to the talan directly across from Haldir's. Saralonde is there waiting now to help with Mandella. Haldir I must speak to you after they leave." she said returning to her place beside her beloved.

Mandi was stunned, being forced to do something was not how she liked it at all. She stepped forward. "You mean, I have to put up with HIM the whole time I am here? I will not! He hates me, and I hate him." she was stopped before she could go any further.

"Mandi, you will keep quiet! My love, has spoken, her decision is just and fair. Now off with you!' Celeborn said, motioning for the two brothers to take her away. Celeborn, watched as the two brothers wisked her away, kicking and protesting the whole way. He laughed within himself when he heard her call them all Mutineers! This child would be, just as his lady wife said, a challenge.

Haldir was shocked by what had just transpired.

* * *

Please Review..it is like food for the writer's soul...Hugs

Pronunciation:

Saralonde: (Sar-ah-lond)


	6. Chapter 6

Warning...Foul Language, crude behavior, disrespect, and much later graphic sex.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters native to LOTR, those belong solely to Tolkien. I do own the plots, not related to LOTR, but from my own imagination, and all OCs.

Note: This chapter is not as entertaining as the first. But has a little drama in it, some somber moments as you find more out. Mandi will begin to grow soon and there will be a little entertainment there, but not as much as in the first...I am attempting to make her not a Mary sue,

* * *

Chapter Six: "_Why me?"_

Haldir stood there, staring about the Main hall, still reeling from the words and display that he had just witnessed. He said not a word, but wondered why the Lady had put him in charge of the atrocious monstrosity of a girl, Mandi.

The Lord and Lady sat in their thrones, and looked up at him.

"Haldir. There is no need to shield your feelings on this matter. I fully understand your confusion on the matter. But trust when I say, I know that you can overcome this obstacle. It is you and you alone that will help cure Mandella of this affliction she carries." the lady said confidently.

Haldir did not feel any better about it. How was he supposed to help her? What affliction did she suffer? He clasped his hands behind his back and looked up. "My lady, with all due respects. How am I to help her? I have no experience in this matter. What is it that you want me to do about her?" he asked his eyes falling to the floor.

"You, of all people knows what it was like. Growing up, being teased and tortured for being different. It was only one person, who was able to help you overcome. Saralonde. She befriended you, taught you to trust, and believe in yourself. Mandi is a lost soul, who is deeply pained by her past." The Lady stood, walked over to him, taking his arms, she pulled them forward to come and sit with her, in the bench near the thrones. She bid him to sit.

Stiffly, he did what she silently requested. "What I want you to do is simple. Befriend her, protect her, earn her trust Haldir. Put yourself, back into her shoes, and understand her feelings. This task I give to you with great confidence. I know you, your drive to succeed, your loyalty, your honesty. You can reach her Haldir." she said edging him toward understanding.

"How is my past to aid her? I buried those things many centuries ago. Moved on, adapted to it. Why am I the one to help her in this?" he asked truly not wanting to hear the answer, but still curious.

"Haldir, what my lady wife is suggesting, is for you to be the girl's counsel. Due to your past of ridicule, and hatred. You will understand where the girl comes from." Celeborn said stepping down from the throne and coming to stand in front of his wife and his marchwarden.

"I will do as you ask of me. I will do it fully, but what if she rejects my help? What can I do to suede her? I am only one elf, and at this point, the girl hates me. Defies me even." he said looking from the Lord to his Lady.

Galadriel smiled softly and spoke, "Haldir, this task will not be easy, I promise that. She will fight you, kick at your ideas, and butt-heads on your ways, but you have never given up on any task we have ever sat before you. Your stubbornness, arrogance, and your aloofness will help aid you. But take care, you must also be sensitive to her feelings. She guards them harsh and fierce, just as you do our borders. All she needs is understanding."

"I am unused to the ways of females and their sensitivities. How am I to deal with it?" he asked, now feeling uneasy.

"That is where Saralonde comes in. It was her that was able to help you when you were a child. We have asked her to assist you in the helping of young Mandella." The lady squeezed his hands in assurance. "You will not be completely alone in this task. Feel assured of that. I will help and I am sure your brothers, and My beloved will also." she sighed and looked up at him. "Haldir you are still young, and have so much to offer a person in need. Tap into those things and employ them."

"You are requesting I use military tactics?" he asked. The lady smiled warmly. He looked to Celeborn who only looked a little worried.

"No. Just good judgment." The lady looked as if she was debating on what to say next. "You are still a little confused. Let me elaborate something. Mandella, has a tortured soul, Haldir. One that runs deep, like a wound that will not close and heal. It is our task to help that healing. There are reasons she was sent here, of what those are I am still unaware, but it is imperative, that we do something and soon. Deep down, Mandella, Mandi, is a wonderful person, who feels deeply for those around her, but chooses not to show it for fear of ridicule and rejection. There is more to her than even I know. But if we do this for her, her purpose here will be great. I feel that. I tell you this only to help aide you in how to go about doing this task. Trust me." She said patting his hand with her. Standing the Lady took her husband's arm, then turned back to Haldir as he spoke.

"What are my other orders, my lady? Exactly what is expected and how far should I go with this?" Haldir asked standing.

The lady came forward and smiled warmly at him. "Whatever it takes to reach her wounded heart and soul. Whatever lengths. She will try and run, but that cannot happen. Our world is much different than her own. That is why you are to protect her." The Lady said as a caution.

"I will do it. Though I am reluctant, I will do it." Haldir said still unsure of himself.

"And do it well, I know. It is not in you to fail, Haldir. You may have endured ridicule and torture as a child, but look at you now. A vision of success. You have honor, trust, loyalty, friends and most of respect of all. You will do this, I am confident. Now go, for you are weary and need your rest." she said as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Should you need me, you know where I will be. Now I must attend to my mirror and see what I can on this lost girl.'

Haldir bowed his respects, and left the main hall, his heart and mind still full of questions. All right so the girl has been teased and torture, but why does she act so?

_Conversation between rulers..._

Celeborn walked with his love, arm in arm to her mirror glade. Silence at first but then broke it with his looming concerns for the girl and for Haldir.

"My Love, I do not believe I have ever seen Haldir so distressed. Do you really think he can do this task?" he asked worried.

"Oh, most assuredly. His arrogance and stubbornness is just what she needs to reach her. She is like a dying flower not yet gone. A little attention, sweet words, and some watering. The flower will begin to flourish." the lady was silent moment, her voice came out as remorseful and somber. "I feel sorry for her. What little I saw of her past, makes my soul want to scream. She has suffered so badly. Time with the elves is just what she needs. To be accepted, to have the attention she has craved and been deprived. She is in the best place she can be. The Valar made it for her to be here, I am just not sure what it is yet. Perhaps in time."

Celeborn thought for a moment. If the girl is in need of guidance, then yes, she is better off here. But her behavior was atrocious, horrid. He had to ask. "Why is it you think she acts so? I have never seen an elf nor human or any other people act like that. It appalled me." He commented.

"Ti is because of her past that she does. She has locked up her true emotions behind a veil of sarcasm, and hatefulness. It is a defensive mechanism for her, a way to cope with her past. Haldir will break that soon. I feel it. Considering she cannot go home." She said looking at her husband.

He looked up hearing that. "Why can she not go home?" he asked curiously.

The shadow of pain crossed his wife's face, so dark it pained even him. "Celeborn, I will only say this, the torture and rejection in her life led her here. She does not know how it is possible she got here, but I know, and what I know, pains me greatly. Torture got the best of her." She said wiping a tear threatening to fall.

"You mean?" he said stunned, his face paled more, then forced him speechless.

"Yes, the worst thing I have ever witnessed in my mirror. She will know in time, when she looks into my mirror. It will be the final blow to her spirit, break her down, so she can rebuild herself again. There is so much to this girl, good things, we just have to reach it." She said looking forward.

They entered the glad of her mirror in silence, both anticipating what they would find out next.

_Battling of wills..._

Haldir reached the talan across from his, just in time to hear an argument between Mandi, and Saralonde. Well it was mostly coming from Mandi. Protests over something, what he did not know.

Before knocking he pressed his ear to the door to hear.

"I told you, No!" Mandi shouted.

"Why not? I am only here to assist you. Not to force you. Now please, allow me to help." Saralonde spoke sweetly.

"I said No! Now go away!" Mandi loudly demanded.

"I will not. I have been given a task, and I shall perform it, whether you like it or not!" Saralond said sternly.

"I don't need a bath! I don't intend on staying. Now if you will, Leave!" Mandi commanded.

This would not do. Haldir hated the fighting, actually was down right sick of it. To have Mandi speak to such a sweet person as Saralonde is, was the last straw. He took the door knob in his hand and turned it. Slammed the door open, shocking both females with the bang it rang out.

With a growl he spoke. "I have enough! I can hear the yelling down the walkway. What is the problem here?"

Saralonde spoke. "I am to assist, Lady Mandi in bathing, and to have her eat. The lady wishes it, and I intend to do it."

Haldir looked at the tall elven beauty, his breath hitched as it always had. Her long flowing pale blond hair, her grass-green eyes, her beautifully curved body. They had not only been friends, but lovers at one point. He had loved her, but once she found her true mate, he realized that his love for her was that of a dear friend.

Haldir looked at Mandi. "Would you like to tell me, why it is you are so angry?" he asked.

"I don't need any help with anything. I do not plan on staying here." She said lifting her chin.

Haldir cocked his head to he side and looked at her. "And why is that? How will you go? Steal a horse, I should say not. They will not go with you or carry you. On Foot? No, you will be captured before you even leave the city gates." he said contempt dripping from him.

"I am smart. I can make myself unseen if I want." she said her chin lifted higher.

"How is that possible, when you, yourself say you are too fat for anything. Take a look around, sweetling, you are the only fat person in Lorien. Do you truly think you can fool anyone?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

Mandi's mouth dropped in shock. "How dare you speak to me like that!" she said loudly.

"Oh, I dare alright, considering you are now my charge. While in my care, you will learn respect. Accept help when offer, conform to our ways and by the gods live a peaceful life. I cannot fail in my task, it is not in me to fail. So deal with it." he said. Saralonde looked at him in shock. She had known he was stubborn, but this was beyond what she had ever seen. "Furthermore, if you do happen to manage to get past the city guards, which you will not, I will come and get you and bring you right back. Understood?"

"You just wait a cotton pickin' minute. I am not a slave, nor am I a prisoner here. Who are you idiot people to think it is alright to hold one here against their will. Huh? Tell me. I rreeaallyy want to know. I will come and go as I want to. I will leave this place should I choose. Now bugger the fuck off and leave me alone! Both of you." she said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest in an act of stubborn protest.

Haldir took what she said in stride but did not back down. Saralonde stood there looking to the floor in silence. Which was her way, meek and mild she was, but also insistent. Haldir admired that about her. "Mandi you will bathe, eat, then retire. You need rest. How is your feet?"

"What the hell do you care about my feet, you slave driving mule!" She spat out, her scowl spoke a million words of her feelings.

Haldir smiled warmly, and spoke with such a flare that appalled even Saralonde. "I do not care. Least of all for a sharp-tongued, disrespectful hen like yourself. You are nothing more than a thorn in my side and pain in my arse. Now do as you are told, and stop arguing. Things will go smoothly here, if you would just Shut UP!" His chest was heaving from the confrontation. He strode to the door and turned. "Now Saralonde will assist you in whatever you need done." he opened the door and strode from the room.

Mandi stood there silently with her mouth gaping wide open. "You do not care about me. Why should you, no one else does. I do not need help, I am find on my own." she insisted, her voice shaking.

Haldir heard her, and re-entered the talan. "You right, you won't let anyone do anything to help you. By the way, I saw how well you had taken care of yourself while on the plains. Your feet, the way you came to the borders, in shambles, and the fact your clothes were barely even there. Yes, you take care of yourself very well. Perhaps it would have been better for all if the Orcs had gotten a hold of you and done something to you. Oh wait, that would have been a blessing beyond all measure." Haldir was seriously angry now, his temper taking hold of him fully. He snarled, flared his nostrils and left the room, this time slamming the door.

The loud bang startled both women, and they flinched in unison. Mandi did not know what to say. She shrugged and looked to Saralonde, "What's his problem?"

Saralonde just stared at her in disbelief at her words. Then watched as Mandi left to walk into the bedchamber. After a moment she followed.

"Lady Mandi. I should like to help if I can. Please. I am a good listener should you choose to speak to me. I only want to help. Will you allow me?" Saralonde asked kindly.

Mandi saw the elleth was only trying to be nice. She calmed herself and looked to her. "Look, thanks and all, but really I can do this. I do not need help to bathe." She said as nicely as she could. The elleth looked a little out of sorts there, and Mandi spoke again. "Look, if I need anything, I will yell for you."

"Very well. While you bathe, I will go check on something and be back in a few moments." Saralonde said laying down a towel she had been holding during the scene in the sitting room.

"Okay. Now go away!" Mandi said smugly.

_Pep talk with the marchwarden..._

Saralonde left Mandi and walked over to the talan across the walkway. Haldir's home. Knocking on the door, she waited.

Haldir having removed his outer tunic was in the under tunic and leggins, and no boots. He opened the door, surprised to see her there so soon.

"Saralonde!" he said his voice showing all the surprise. His brows furrowed in question. "Where is Mandi? Is something wrong?"

Saralonde smiled at him and hugged him. "NO. Nothing is wrong, she is bathing, like a good little girl. Even agreed to let me help her if she needed."

He was taken aback. "Well, that is a shock. Come in mellon nin." he said standing aside.

"Haldir, I came to speak with you. I know this is hard for you to relive, but I understand why the lady chose you, and asked me to help." Saralonde said sitting upon the sofa across from Haldir's favorite chair.

"Yes. She told me too. I am still at a loss as to what to do and how to go about it." Haldir said looking quite perplexed. "I think this is the hardest thing they have asked me to do."

"I know. You see, she gave the opportunity to decline helping, the Lady did, but when she told me of the child, it reminded me of you so much, I had to help. I think what you did over there, a short while ago, may have been a little harsh." Saralonde sighed, "But even though it was, it may be the best way to approach her. She needs structure, but the Lady has spoken, she needs understanding as well. I feel she is only covering up how she truly feels. I just now noticed something when you left."

Haldir sat forward, his elbows on his knees. "I am listening." he told her.

"She calmed a little. Even wanted to know what your problem was. That stunned me cause it was clearly there before her. But she changed. I asked her kindly if she would allow me to assist her, and she seemed to recognized it as that, and told me that if she needed anything she would call for me. I think, that is the way to go." Saralonde said looking at him for reaction.

"Aye the lady said the girl needs understanding, and consideration for her feeling. But she infuriates me, and I her. I will try to be kinder, but the lady assured me, Mandi will fight me on all things." He said.

"I just thought you should know what I saw in her. I had best return to her in case." Saralonde stood and looked down at him. Then turned.

"Saralonde, tell me, how is that old mate of yours anyway? Does he still surpass me in all things?" Haldir asked on a lighter note.

She laughed out loud. "He still thinks he can. He claims if you would fight him, he would definitely best you. I just let him think that way, for his ego's sake." she smiled.

Haldir chuckled. "Well, tell him whenever he is ready, I still want to fight for your hand."

"Oh, Haldir stop it. You will not do that to me. You know I love him and.. you. Both of you are greatly important to me." she assured him, as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Always, the both of you are my champions. Now I best be going."

"How is my little godson doing? I have not seen him lately." Haldir asked standing and holding the door open for her.

"He is well. A warrior he says he wants to be, just like his godfather. Strong, to fight orcs and kick anyone's backside who crosses him. Tanthion, says you spoil him and has almost stolen his own son's affections from him." She said laughing, "But I know that Airon loves his ada very much."

"Aye, he does. Tell Tanthion, that he has no worries. I will not steal his ion from him. The Lad just loves me is all. Tell him, that his old friend Haldir will call upon him and Airon and perhaps go fishing soon." Haldir said hugging her one last time before she walked out to the walk way. "Oh, I would like Mandi up early in the morning. I want to take her on a tour of the city."

"I will try my best, Haldir.' Saralonde said walking across the walkway and entered the talan.

* * *

Please Review...thanks to all who have reviewed and love the story..I love ya all...

Pronounciations:

Tanthion: (Tan-tha-eye-on)

Airon: (Air-on)


	7. Chapter 7

Mandi

By Haldirsbaby

Chapter Seven: Verbal Cat Fight

Saralonde walked back into Mandi's talan. Looked around, then walked to the back where the bathing room was. From the other side of the door, she heard the faint sound of weeping. Her heart-strings were tugged hearing such a sound. The girl within was deeply troubled. She knocked softly upon the door. "Lady Mandi? You alright?" she asked through the door.

She heard the sound of water sloshing and the faint and muffled words from within. "Yeah, be out in a minute." Mandi said, she knew trying to sound chipper.

"I will set out your night things and then be in the sitting room." she told her.

"Okay."Mandi said acknowledging the fact.

Saralonde stood back from the door and stared at it. She bit her bottom lip, and turned. The girl was lost, she knew it and felt it. Only once before in her life had she seen this sort of trouble, and it was Haldir that had suffered. But just how far gone Mandi was in her sadness and isolation she did not know, but it was certain, something had to be done.

Saralonde walked into the bed chamber and pulled out the chemise night-dress, the matching robe and the slippers from the wardrobe, then proceeded to finding her the undergarments she knew Mandi would need. She laid them out upon the bed.

She went to the sitting room.

_Mandi..._

Mandi sat in the tub, the water turned cold from sitting there so long. She thought on her next course of action. It was obvious to her that Haldir would be a hindrance in her plans on leaving. She knew deep down, he had been serious.

She felt so out-of-place here, among the most beautiful creatures this world, she knew, had to offer. Their lifestyles were so much more different from her own, and she knew beyond anything, that there was no way for her to fit in. Not that she wanted to in the first place. She was used to doing things on her own. She did not need help, and frankly, she was not sure that she even wanted any.

Her mind was tired of thinking about what to do or even how she got to be here in this place. The lady had told her she could not return home. Why? What had happened that brought her here? Was she dead in her world? Had she been injured and was in some sort of coma? Or was it just a sick joke the Valar was playing on her? Whatever it was, Mandi did not care, she wanted to go back. At least in her time and world, people may look down on fat people, but at least she knew there it was more common. She slid down in the water a little, and closed her eyes. Feeling relaxed some and a vision flashed before her. It shook her awake, but it did not stop. The vision continued with her eyes wide open.

Images of her standing in front of her peers, their laughing at her for something, but what she did not know. Then she was walking through a hallway and was being taunted by others, names, horrible one called out to her. She felt the pain of the words, striking her hard upon her heart. Truly, deep down she was a good girl, loved life, it was just life handed her the worst of the cards. She could not win for losing. Her parents, who were supposed to love her unconditionally, loved her only conditionally. What a joke the old saying was. At the age sixteen, her father left her mother, telling her that his 'fat' daughter was an embarrassment to him, then proceeded to divorce her. Her mother resented her for the fact that 'daddy' leaving and proceeded to killing herself just to get away from her own daughter. Some parents God had given her to. The two idiots never cared not once about her.

The next thing she remembered was a man, on top of her, with two others holding her down. The struggle was the hardest she had ever been through. She remembered that her mind drifted. But the pain that followed gave her a little strength to report the attack, though it left her scarred deep down. In an instant she remembered one thing, but it was blurred some. The flash of metal, the sharp edge of a knife and the same three that attacked her before. The knife came down, then her world went black. Next thing she knew she awoke in Middle Earth. Questions came. Did she die? What had those men really done to her? Or was she unconscious and this was her mind in a coma? But whatever had really happened, she found herself in a place that she had never expected.

She loved the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, and the Silmarillion stories, she had idolized them since she was old enough to read. Why? Because in the world of Middle Earth, people did not look down on others. Especially the elves. The elves loved all life, respected it, cherished it.

She opened her eyes, tears falling silently. 'Huh' she said silently to herself. 'I am a joke.' she slid down in to the tub, wetting her hair, then came up. She put the soap to her hair and began massaging.

She had to get away, had to leave and find her own way back. She bit her lip, 'But who will help me?' she asked herself.

She thought a moment. Only one could help her. Gandalf. He was a powerful wizard. At least by the Return of the King. Then it hit her. What year was it here? Had the Ring of power been found yet, have they passed through the realm yet? If they had not, she could always join in the quest, and get herself killed. 'That would be good?' she thought she quickly threw that idea away. 'Nah, that would do no good. Haldir would stop me from that as well.' She would just have to ask Saralonde.

She washed off, and quickly got out of the tub, and dried off.

A knock came to the door.

"What?" she called out hatefully, as she fought to put on the gown.

"Lady Mandi, you alright in there?" she heard Saralonde ask.

"I am just hunky dory. Trying to figure out this stupid night-gown." she said continuing her fight.

"Perhaps if you allow me, I could help you." the elleth suggested.

Mandi let out an irritated breath. 'If you must." she said finally giving up on figuring out the stupid ties.

The door slowly creaked open. The elleth walked into the room, her face passive and devoid of emotion. She looked Mandi over from head to toe. "The gown fits you well, I see the ties have confused you. Here let me." she said reaching out and beginning to lace the ribbons on the gown. "Here you are. All done." she said smiling at Mandi.

Mandi looked down. Simple that was, she rolled her eyes. "DAH!" she said sarcastically at herself.

Saralonde looked at her. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's an expression. People use it in my world, when they feel stupid over the smallest and simplest of task. Sarcasm, do you guys not have that here in Elfville?" Mandi asked hatefully. She shoved past the elleth and left the room, and entered her bedroom. Or the room she would use to sleep tonight, but tomorrow, not be in at all.

Saralonde bit her lip in thought, feeling a little lost about what to do next. This child was so much worse than Haldir was. She followed the girl in to her bedchamber. "Mandi. Has it ever occurred to you, that people may actually like you better if you were a little more tolerant of others?' she asked.

Mandi was about to climb into bed when she heard the question. She stopped, her back to the elleth, and turned to scowl at her. "Look here, Miss-All-too-Beautiful-to-have-people-hate-me, look at you, then really look at me. You say that cause you are born beautiful, fair, and perfect. I, other hand, am this.." she waved her hands down her body, then looked at the elleth, "fat wide load that no one wants! Got it?" she stared at the elleth. Saralonde did not understand it fully, sure she understood the hurt, but the self insults, no. Mand gave up, threw her hands in the air and talked to the ceiling. "I do not even know why I bother. Not like I will stick around long enough to get it through to them. Why me?" she asked aloud, not pointed at anyone.

Saralonde just stared at her. "Mandi, you know if you leave. Haldir will hunt you down, and bring you back. To leave would be folly to you. Give us a chance to help you." she urged.

"Haldir is not my boss. He is not my husband," she stopped at that, made a disgusted face, "not that I would have him, and he is not my father. No one, I do mean, NO one will tell me what to do. Got it?" she said venomously.

Saralonde, sucked in her bottom lip, held it, then let out a sigh. "Got it. Just one thing," she stopped and looked Mandi, "Haldir will not give up on you, no matter what. Once the lady has given the task of helping you, he will not fail. He will stop at nothing to see it done. I will warn you, it will do you no good to fight him." She warned, turning to face the door, but was stopped when Mandi spoke.

"So tell me Sara!" Mandi said sharply, "How is it you know him so well?" She looked at the elleth, who turned and stared at her back. Then it hit her. "Oh, wait. You and-" she stopped, smiled and nearly laughed. "Haldir and you? You were lovers. Oh, how nice. Tell me, Sara, what happened there? Did he dump you, or did you dump him?"

Saralonde felt her fist gather up at her sides. This girl was beginning to get to her, far more than what Haldir had. "My relationship with Haldir is no concern of yours, but if you must know, I cannot lie. Haldir and I were Lovers at one point, many years ago. But I found that I was not his true life mate. Once it was seen, we remained true, good friends. I help him, he helps me. There. I said it. Now if you will excuse me, I tire of you hateful attitude." she turned and stormed from the room.

Mandi stood there stunned that the elleth lost her cool with her. She had pushed one too many buttons. She laughed to herself. Stupid elleth! She climbed in the bed and covered up. Finally some peace. Perhaps she will wake up and this had all been a really bad dream.

In the window...

Haldir stood in his talan, having heard the argument that ensued across from his talan. The two had butted heads. He had heard Saralonde only raise her voice once in his life and that was when he was young and acting out because of his ill-treatment from other. But that raised voice got to him then. Perhaps, it would with Mandi.

He stood there watching the door to the talan. Saralonde opened the door, slammed it shut, and shook it off. She looked at him, smiled silently and nodded. It was her way of telling him, that she handled it. She continued down the wooden walkway to her own home. He watched the door wondering if Mandi would emerge. After many minutes all was clear.

He turned in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything pertaining to LOTR or Middle Earth. I own ONLY my OC and story plotlines. No money is being made from this fiction.

Note: Sorry so long since last post...RL sucks lately..here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Day One and Rude Awakenings...

Though she had went to bed when Saralonde left, her mind drifted to the events of the last couple days. She was at a loss on how to truly react to her current situation. But one thing was evident: she needed to get home somehow. Since she was here in Middle Earth, or so they told her, she knew that there were people there that could get her there. Say, Wizards for instance. She just had to find them. But before she could leave, she would need supplies.

Somewhere in the that tiny space between consciousness and sleep, she heard a sound that, well, down right ticked her off. A knock on the door.

She struggled awake and saw that it was still dark out and groaned out. She rolled over facing the window, and closed her eyes again. The knocked came a little louder now. She put her fingers in her ears and proceeded to go back to sleep, but that idea was short lived there was a loud pounding on the door.

She threw back her covers. "What the hell is this? Can't any damn body get sleep in this hell hole!" she called out.

From the other side of the door, she heard the calm, collected, and sweet voice of Saralonde. "Lady Mandi, it is time to get up. Haldir wants to take you around the city today, and start your lessons." she said, her words muffled by the door.

'The Damn Bitch, it is night time.' she thought to herself. She got up out of bed, walked to the door and screamed out. "Listen here,Missy!' she started emphasizing the name. 'It is still dark out. I am tired and I am going back to bed! Don't you stupid people ever go to sleep? Sheesh, louise. Tell Mr. Arrogant Asshole, I am not going anywhere with him. There is no need to see the city or its people. I do not plan on staying too long here! Now go the Hell away and leave me alone!" she spat out, shaking in her aggravation.

_The other side of the door..._

Saralonde heard perfectly well what she said. Pursing her lips together, she shook her head and sighed out. 'Alright, Mandi, if this is how you want it, then so it shall go.' she said to herself, she went to the front door, and walked the few steps to Haldir's door to his talan.

_Haldir..._

Haldir went about his talan, readying himself for the day. Today was to be the first day of his 'training' he called it, with Mandi. Today he would begin with manners, and escorting her through the city, then a quiet dinner at her talan, which Saralonde would prepare for them. He would teach her etiquette and refinement, or begin to anyway.

Still only in his leggings, he bent over to lace up his boots. Then donning his under tunic. It was then a knock sounded on his door. Furling his brow, he wondered who it was this time of morning. He opened the door, surprised to see Saralonde there. Then fear struck him. "Saralonde, what is wrong?' he asked alarmed.

She placed her hands to her hips and looked as calm as she could. "Our little charge saw it fit to deny your request to escort her around the city. Her message: 'Tell Mr. Arrogant Asshole, I am not going anywhere with him. There is no need to see the city or its people. I do not plan on staying too long here!' Then she proceeded to tell me to leave her alone, she was going back to bed."

Haldir heard this, anger rose up. No one EVER denied his requests, and by the valar neither would this little chit. He threw his door open all the way, still clad in only his leggings, boots and under tunic, and stalked over to Mandi's talan. Throwing open the door, he called out. "Mandi!" without missing so much as a footstep. He came to her door, and tried the knob, it was locked.

Saralonde, who had been standing behind him silently, looked at him. She knew he was angry, and dared not to question it. "The door is locked. Stand back Saralonde." he quietly ordered.

She looked at him alarmed. "Haldir what are you planning to do?" she asked concerned that maybe he was losing his cool too drastically.

"Just stand back." he said again. She moved away and watched in horror as he rared back and kicked in the door.

_Rude awakening..._

Mandi started back awake when she heard the door hit the wall so hard that pictures and a nearby vase crashed to the floor.

She sat up, horror written on her face, she looked to the door and saw Haldir coming into her room, uninvited, unannounced, and quite angry. She pulled the covers up closer around her neck and then lifted her chin. He stood next to her bed, his hands now rested upon his hips.

"When I give an order, I expect it to be followed. You will get up, get dressed, and come with me this morning. Do I make myself clear?" he said, venom dripping from his voice.

She threw back the covers, and came up on her knees, her face, mere inches from his chest. Taking a hand she began to poke his chest as she spoke. "Let me tell you buster, I do not take to lightly getting up at the butt crack of dawn, and being ordered around by your pompous ass! I am an adult and deserve to be treated as such. I am lying back down, and going back to sleep. I am not going anywhere today. Now get the Hell out you, overbearing, tyrannical fool!" With that she turned, laid down and covered herself back up. Anger, no fury, passed Haldir's features. Saralonde who was still shocked at how blatant Mandi had just acted, stood there watching.

Haldir's nostrils flared out, his ears and face now red. His anger permeated every inch of him. For once, Saralonde felt fear, not for herself, but for Mandi. Never had Haldir been this angry.

Haldir moved as fast as lightning. He reached for the covers, yanked them from Mandi's form, and proceeded to grab her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Mandi's protest was so loud that it could have been heard all over Lorien. She kicked, screamed, and beat on Haldir's back.

"Put me down, you over grown, Pompous Ass! How dare you do this to me!" she hit and beat on his lower back again, kicking the air as he slung open the bathing room door.

In the midst of her tantrum, she felt a firm, hard, and painful slap on her rear. "Ouch! Asshole. You are not allowed to do that!" she told him through tears, and anger.

Haldir fumed, his stride entering the room never faltered. "Hit, kick, or call me those blasted names again, and it will be worse." He emphasized, slapping her rear again, harder than what he had done. He walked to the tub of warm water, and dropped her in. The splash wave that came, covered the floors, walls and all the rugs around the tub in warm scented water. Inside the tub, Mandi fought against the water, gasping for breath, and fighting the bubbles from the soaps. She growled a long growl, and stood. Her dressing gown fully soaked, clung to her wet body, showing ever curve, ever bend, and ever delightful darkness on her body.

Haldir relished in seeing her so, and allowed his eyes to roam slowly down her body. But despite the delicious form before him, soaked, his anger still held fast. His hands on his hips, he eyed her sternly as she looked up at him. He saw her hands ball up into fists at her sides, her eyes darkened with anger, with strands of Dark wet locks covering them. He wanted, deep down, he could not deny it, to brush the locks away, just to gaze at her fully, but he fought the urge. "Next time, I give you an order, I expect you to do it. No questions asked, no options, no compromises. Just do it. Understood!" he said in all the authority he held. "I mean it, Mandi. While you are under my care and protection, I expect you to act with dignity, and respect. Be reasonable, and do not cause trouble. Or you will feel my full wrath." he warned her, with all the venom he could muster.

She growled at him again. Stepped from the tub, and grabbed a towel. Dropping it in the water, she calmly reached back down and picked it up. Haldir watched her do this wondering what she was about to do next. Without ringing the extra water from her she slung it and hit him square in the face. Saralonde entered at that time and gasped in horror. The room became silent as the grave for a moment, then erupted into a fit of rage. Haldir and Mandi stood nose to almost nose, glaring at each other, both full of contempt, and full of complete hate. "You are not my owner, Haldir the Holy Assness! I will not stay here in this godforsaken place, nor around you! I am leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." she spat out, her breath ragged and labored.

He pointed a finger in her face, close to her nose, his eyes dark with anger. He lowered his voice to a dangerous level that spoke his contempt for her. Touching her nose with the tip of his finger, he began to poke at her. "Leave, and I will come for you. Disobey, I will pull you over my knee and spank you until you cannot sit. You will do as I say, and you will like it." He pointed to the tub as he spoke, Mandi's eyes never leaving his fully, just glancing, "Now Bathe, you insolent little girl! Test me again, and see what I do. After you are done, Eat and Dress! I will come back in forty-five minutes to fetch you." he turned from her and pushed Saralonde from the room, slamming the door behind him. He was mad.

The door banging against the wall, caused Mandi to jump with a start. She was stunned. In all her years of her life, in all the time she had been around others, never had she felt this small. He was serious, but that feeling only lasted a moment. She laughed nervously, and thought. 'We will just see about this, won't we, oh Pompous One!'

She bathed, dressed, ate, and waited for Asshole to arrive. Saralonde she noticed it but said not one word, but had on a look of worry, and compassion. Mandi sat upon the sofa waiting for Haldir arms crossed and feeling way out of elements.

Instead of forty-five minutes, it wound up being nearly an hour and a half after the fiasco occurred, that he finally showed. Mandi was now thoroughly peeved at this. 'I could have slept a little longer,' she thought. The front door to her house opened and in walked the wicked March warden. She was stunned for the first time since her arrival. What he was wearing caused her jaw to drop.

He wore the most beautiful navy blue tunic of velvet with black leggings. He was, for the first time in her eyes, very handsome. Why it affected her seeing him dressed up she did not know, but it did. She fought the feeling of surprise and just glared at him.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head. "Well look what the cat drug in. His royal assness finally arrives. Took you long enough. You said forty-five minutes and it is what an hour and half later. God, you talk about me not doing what is said." she stood up smoothed out the gown she wore and placed her hands to her hips.

Haldir was stunned when she stood up. Mandi was a changed woman, in appearance anyway. He eyed her closely. At first glance she looked like an elleth of the realm. The gown she wore set off her auburn hair. Yes, he thought, it is auburn in color. The delicate blue gown did the trick of setting it off well. It was a little tight on her, set off her figure, which Haldir thought was exotic and different then the elleths of his realm. Her hair he saw was braided on the sides and shined in the light causing it to look like soft silk. Her cheeks were a light rosy pink, her lashes long, and her lips the deep color of dusty rose. In a word, she was beautiful.

He stared at her a moment, lost in thoughts but was rudely taken to reality when he was slapped on the arm. "What the hell are you look at elfy boy?" Mandi asked looking peeved.

"You." he said, turned around to face her since she had moved to stand behind him. "You look beautiful, Mandi." he admitted.

She rolled her eyes grabbed the cloak Saralonde was holding out for her. "Oh, pah-lee-z!" she told him sounding out the sarcasm. "I am not beautiful. I was practically poured into this mess of a dress. Not to mention you see ever damn fat roll I have." she told him as Saralonde showed her how to clasp the cloak together.

Haldir shook his head. "You are wrong, Mandi, you are. That dress suits you. Why can you not take a compliment?" he asked feeling a little irritated.

She looked at him, she huffed out a breath, and went to the door. Turning back to him. "Because. Compliments are like toilet paper. From the outside, they look all soft and able to take off the shit, but once you use it, you find out it is an illusion. They do not take the shit off the ass." She rolled her eyes again, when she realized Haldir did not get it so she clarified. "I don't take compliments, cause people give them to me, then began to say how they really feel behind my back. No one ever means them. Now can we go get this shit done so I can come back here and plot on how I can leave this damn place?" she told him finally.

Haldir was beginning to get angry again, but bit it back. Today would be her first lesson. Perhaps in the meantime, he would find out why she was like this fully. He followed her out the talan door.

* * *

More to come, please review...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Oh, Goodie!

_Walking down the steps into the unknown..._

Mandi walked ahead of Haldir. The blasted dress she wore was too darn long. Every time she took a step she would almost trip and fall. Going down the steps was a challenge in that same problem seemed to arise with each step. At one point she went to the edge hoping that she would wind up like 'Mary Poppins' and fly down and land smoothly using the dress as the umbrella. She did not want to commit suicide, just glide down like the famous nanny, and have the easy way out, but with her luck, she would fall to her death and be forever known as the fat chick that could not float down gracefully.

It was in those moments, Haldir would come up beside her and try to grab her arm against her will, which would render him a swift smack to push his hand away from her. Haldir tried and tried to help her, seeing her difficulties, but she did not care. She hated him being near her, which is what she wanted him to believe, but deep down she kinda thought he was 'hawt'.

Finally after about what seemed six thousand steps later and too many counts of near fall, they reached the bottom. She kept on walking, but Haldir would pull on her arm and try to stop her. The irritation she felt bubbled out after the last time. She stopped in her tracks and glared at him. It was apparent he wanted something. "What the hell do you want, Hal-deer?" she spat out. He held out an arm for her to take. His eyes going back and forth between his arm and her eyes. It was clear he wanted her to take it. She got the hint. "Hell no! I do not want to touch you." she told him.

He cleared his throat and cocked his head and looked at her expecting her to comply. She threw her hands in the air and screamed to the tree tops. "What the hell did I ever do to be saddled with this arrogant ass? Huh, tell me!' she demanded.

Haldir took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, then patted it. "There are certain things you should learn about the elves and the etiquettes we practice. First off, stop the cursing. It is unladylike and vulgar. If you want people to respect you, you must hold your tongue. Second, in Lorien, unbound ladies do not go about un-escorted. It is considered improper." he told her looking down at her sideways.

She pulled and pulled her hands to try and free it, but Haldir kept his reserve and held tight. He was serious. She finally gave up when her arms began to tire. She looked at him. "Haldir," she started sweetly. He looked at her with interest in his eyes.

"Yes, Mandi." he said nicely.

"Blow me! Improper my ass! In my world kindness and impropriety is out!" She said with a swift yank of her hand. She was free by the simple act, but her victory did not last. Cause just as she said what she did, two elves, a male and female came toward them and their jaws dropped at her brashness. Haldir seeing what had happened. Said something in rapid elvish and pulled her by the arm, hard enough to bruise, and pulled her into a nearby bower.

"Mandi, that was uncalled for, and rude. I will not have you speaking to me thus. By now, all of Lorien has heard of you being my charge, and expects you to act like the Lady you will be. Understood." he said staring at her, irritation covered his fine features. Mandi looked at him, deep down she felt bad, cause in her eyes, Haldir was conceited. He thought his shit did not stink.

Haldir having had enough of her not listening, grabbed her shoulders and shook her until her eyes met his. "Stop this Mandi. In order to survive here, you must listen to my direction." he told her harshly.

"Why do you care what happens? I am not staying here. I do not care what others think of me, and I do not need you telling me what to do. You are not my husband, not my father, and by God, you are NOT my boss. Leave me alone!' she told him, her breath labored and her anger rising.

Haldir took in a ragged breath and calmed himself. There had to be some way to get through to her. He thought a moment. 'What did Saralonde do all those years ago?' then it hit him. "Alright, I will make a compromise. Do what I ask you today, with no questions asked. I will take you back to the talan and let you alone for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" he said hoping she would agree.

She bit her lip thinking. "No. I got one better. Let us not and say we did, and you let me go now?" she spat back.

Haldir released her arms and ran an aggravated hand through his unbound hair. She was going to be more difficult than he thought. "Mandi," he said in a sigh, "will you please for once in your life, just let someone show you kindness?' he asked.

That did it. She fumed. "What the hell do you know of my life? Tell me." she asked him as he looked at her as if trying to figure her out. He said nothing. 'I thought so, you know nothing, nor will you ever so just let it go. Let me leave. I do not want to be a burden to anyone, cause it is obvious that I am a hindrance to you." she turned to walk away, but Haldir being the stubborn sort, reached out and grabbed her arm again. It was beginning to hurt. She looked at him. "Ouch. You are hurting me every time you grab my arm." she admitted to him.

His grip loosened. "I am sorry, I do not mean to harm you. All I am trying to do is show you kindness and direction. Let me take you on a tour of the city. You will love it. I promise you." he said hoping still that she would take the bait.

_Progress?..._

She huffed out an irritated breath, getting the feeling that Haldir did not back down. She looked at him. "I am not going to hear the end of it, am I?" she asked.

He smiled lightly. "No, you are not. Now shall we?" he said holding out an arm with expectation.

She looked at the arm, and rolled her eyes. She weaved her arm with is. "Whatever!" she said sarcastically.

Haldir smiled winningly, seeing the progress. But soon found out, she was still a sourpuss. Silence came, at least on her part. Haldir rattled off the history of the city showed her many of the city sites.

Though she did not show it, Mandi was impressed with the intricate designs of the buildings and the gardens. It was near midday, when the main tour was done and Haldir was now leading her down a well-beaten path.

Only when her curiosity was piqued did she speak to him. "Um, Haldir, where the hell are you taking me?" she asked.

"Just wait. You shall see." he said quietly.

He led her down the path further. As he did, several male elves passed them by. Bowing their heads, and carrying weapons upon their backs and on their hips. She looked at Haldir who was showing no emotion. 'Wonder where he is taking me?' she thought to herself. Her question was answered within just a few more yards.

_Oh, Goodie!..._

Out before them was a vast clearing, trees surrounded it and caused great seclusion. There was nothing there but a few targets. Haldir looked on in pride as two wardens stood cocking their bows and taking aim. She looked up at him, then scratched her head. Haldir glanced down at her. "We are here." he said smiling, expecting her to be overjoyed.

She looked out to the field and then to him again. "We are where?" she asked him.

"Here." he said pointing out to the field with his hand.

Feeling her sarcastic self coming on, she unlaced her hand from his arm. Her hands shot to her mouth. A mock look of shock and surprise fell behind her hands. She jumped up and down a second and turned in circles hugging herself. "OH! GOODIE! I have never seen a field before. Oh, thank you, thank you, Haldir. Just what I always NEVER wanted to see!" She hugged his side a second and turned to look at the field once more. The humor in her voice completely gone, and now she was irritated. "No, really, asshole. Is this some sort of sick elven joke? I mean, really man, is this it? The whole kit and kaboodle?" she asked.

"Yes, this is it. It is the training field. I wanted you to see it." he told her.

Her jaw dropped, stunned that he was being serious. "You. Wanted. Me. To. See. A. Fucking. Field? What the Hell, Haldir? Why? It is not like I have not seen a flat grassy knoll before." she told him.

"The training field is going to be quite important to you in the weeks to come. I wanted you to see where you will spend most of your time." he said completely and totally serious.

"Why the hell is that?" she asked him walking away for a moment then looked back at him.

Haldir smiled broadly, flashing his pearly white teeth. He reached out with is first finger and touched her nose lightly. "Because, lirimaer, you are going to be trained and disciplined here. There is no better way to teach one how to control their anger, aligned their inner reserve, and help show themselves some self-respect. You will learn the art of shooting the bow. It takes patience, accuracy and great discipline." he told her smugly.

'Shoot a bow?' she said to herself. She looked at him. The vision of her with a bow in hand and shooting him in the ass came clear as day. She smiled at the image running in her mind. If she wounded him, she could then leave without the threat of him coming for her. She smiled back at him and laughed. "Sure. That would be great. Tell me, Haldir, are all elves as stupid as you?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked at her as if he did not get it. "I am not, stupid." he defended himself.

"Oh, yeah right and I am the Virgin Queen of England. Think on it, Haldir. Train me? That is like putting a stick of dynamite in a baby's hand and allowing them to play with it." she told him rolling her eyes. Although it was just the 'out' she needed.

"I am not sure what that means. Can you please tell me?" he asked thoroughly confused.

She thought a moment. To wound him, would probably get her executed and Haldir was not worth the execution. She relented and told him the plan. "Haldir, if you train me. How do you know you can trust me not to hurt you?"

"You will not, Mandi. Deep down inside you have goodness in you." he told her.

Then a light bulb lit up in her mind. "I know, teach me how to use a sword so I can stab you in the ass and get a clean get away!' she told him without a second thought.

He looked appalled at what she said. He went to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I mean it, I want to learn the swordplay. I would love to rage a personal war with you, and get you to let me leave this godforsaken place." she told him, no emotion showing on her face.

She was growing a little tired, not to mention her stomach was growling. If only she had eaten her breakfast this morning. Haldir looked at her, he had heard it from where he stood. "Did you eat this morning?" he asked. He sounded to her, like he was concerned but that was not possible, it could not be. No one cared for her.

"What the hell do you care? All you were worried about was your damned tour, not to mention did not give a shit that I was tired. Period." she told him harshly.

He turned from her and leaned against a rather very large log and then leaned his backside on it, looking at her. "Mandi, what is wrong with you? I bring you out here, offer a way for you to channel your anger, and help in your healing, and all you do is ridicule, harass, offend, and down right threaten me. What have I done to you, that has rendered this sort of behavior? Have I offended you? Am I at fault that people can not stand the type of person you are?" he finally asked.

'Okay, he is pissed.' she said to herself. 'I give in. Should I let him have my answer?' she asked herself internally. She decided to let it fly. "It is not my fault people are asses. Hell, I tried to be myself, be something I was not. Tried to love myself and all I got was ridiculed no matter what I tried. The fault lies with others, not me. Deep down, I am a good person, I tried to be kind, but it doesn't matter to them. So, after a while of hearing hateful, hurtful words, you tend to believe it. It was through all the hate, that I learned, long time ago, that I had to take care of myself, be the only one to take care of me. Hell, my own parents were disappointed in me, so buddy, it is nothing different that others hate me too. I also know that no one truly cares what happens to me, if they act like they do, I know it is not so. So my life is worthless, and It was them that made it so! So how I am, comes from years of living a life of complete social isolation. No, Haldir, no one can stand me, and it is not my fault." she stopped, looked at him, her chest rising and falling hard from the anger she felt. Haldir stared at her no expression, and no words came from him.

She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I cannot, and Will not, allow kindness in my life again. No matter what I do, it goes unnoticed, cause I am not worthy to be treated kindly. I am fat, ugly, useless, and unwanted. Even now, I know you do not want me around. All this 'KINDNESS' you are showing me, is a like a puff of smoke. It will fade, just like all other good things do." she turned and began to walk away.

Haldir stared at her retreating form a moment. What had just happened? Did she just give him clues to her past, a glimpse in how to help her? HE was not sure. He felt, deep down, she had goodness in her. Could it be possible, people in her world chose to ignore it and continued their assault? He did not know how to react. He pushed off the tree and went after her.

* * *

N/A: How am I doing? There is some controversy on whether this is an exaggerated attempt to create a NON Marysue story. I am, and yes this is, but after this chapter, there is some improvement about to happen to Mandi. This story has surprisingly been well received by readers, far passed my expectations. At first, I was afraid to post it, but am finding, that it was the best idea I had yet. Thank you to all who have read, given insight, and downright loves it! Huggles.

I ask: Have you ever or have you ever known someone that is so teased, ridiculed and ignored, that they shy away from all social events?

Mandi, in a way, is like myself. I was teased, ignored and well, unknown, to an extent. Mandi is about to learn kindness on several levels. At first it will be rocky, and she teeter back and forth, before she is completely humbled.

Give this story time to develop, bear with me. I am working on my three-year epic now, so most time is devoted to it, (close to being done) once done, I will work on this more. I have ideas on the next chappie now, so soon, I will have more to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This chapter depicts a graphic portrayal of bondage that Elves ARE NOT KNOWN FOR. It is only here to enforce the OC's hatred and distrust. I have many who hates this story come forward, for those of you who love it and can identify with it. I will continue on as it is going. Note there is some changes coming to the OC and the relationship with her and the elves, including Haldir...so bear with me...I will update as much as I can...Huggles and Please Review.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The nerve

Haldir proceeded to follow her for some time and noticed that she was way off path. She was lost and unable to find her own home. He called after her, "Mandi, stop!"

She ignored him and continued her trek over bridges and walkways higher and higher up into the trees. They were at least three branches up from the one that held both their talans. At each junction she would stop, look around, and stomp angrily.

At the last time she stopped, Haldir finally caught up with her. "Mandi, you are lost. Listen to me." he commanded, his nerves frayed at her insistence of not listening to him.

She finally looked at him. "What?" she asked her lips pursed together tightly.

"You are lost. Let me show you back to your talan." he said reaching out to touch her arm, hoping to grab it and lead her. She pulled away.

"No, thank you. I can find it myself." she said stubbornly.

"Mandi, this is nonsense. Enough now, and let me show you." he insisted, his patience wearing thin.

She turned to him, holding her hand up in his face. "Save it, Haldir. I do not need your help. I am a big girl and can handle myself just fine. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find that damned talan so I can change and leave." she started to move but was stopped when Haldir grabbed her arm tight and held her in place. She looked down at his hand then up to meet his eyes. "Let. Me. Go!" she commanded as she began to try and wiggle from his grasp.

He felt a fury rise up inside him. This girl would be the death of him, he knew it, and right now, he did not care. The arrogant, aloof elf he had always been, began to come out. "NO! You will not leave. You do, I shall find you and bring you back kicking and screaming." he said not letting down his resolve on the situation.

"No, I think I shall leave, it is what is best. You know it as well as I that you do not want me here, nor do you or anyone here care, that I am a prisoner." she huffed out a deep breath and wiggled more, only to find Haldir's grip grew tighter. "Unhand me, you sorry oaf!" she spat at him, giving him a look that could kill an orc at one glance.

"No!" he said again, this time to the point of screaming it. "You will allow me to escort you."

"No, I will not!" she said back, with all the venom, the hate behind it.

Haldir's eyes flashed something she did not recognize. He was more angry than she had seen anyone in her life, she realized that she had made a mistake. Haldir would not back down, not listen to her. But to her horror, he did something unexpected. Bending down, he threw her over his shoulder and began walking.

Appalled at first, she then turned to a fury of kicks, hits, and shouting. "Haldir of Lorien, this is barbaric, let me down! NOW!" she said, hitting him in the back and kicking his front.

Having had enough, and his wits clearly at an end, he was doing the one thing, he never thought he would do. He would teach her once and for all, that she would listen to him and like it.

Down many walkways, paths, and bridges he walked, passing talans and small bowers in a blur, he carried her until they reached an area she remotely recognized. It was her talan with his across the way. Instead of stopping at the door of hers, he went straight to his, slamming the door open, then closing it with his booted foot.

She panicked then, not knowing exactly what he was about to do. Would he take advantage of her? Would he force her to partake in something she did not want? He walked through his talan, in great strides. Soon they went through a door, and into a room with a bed, wardrobe and dresser. She panicked as her mind told her, he was about to do something to her.

Soon she found herself tossed from his shoulder onto his bed. His eyes shone with great anger, his nose flared some. She soon crawled to the headboard and huddled there. "Do not move!" he said. She began to shake, scared of what was to come.

Haldir scrambled over to his chest upon the floor. After rummaging through it, he finally came up with something in his hand. He turned holding the rope between the hands.

Seeing the rope in his hand, Mandi began to feel the fear unlike she had ever felt before. She sprang from the bed, huddling in a corner to put as much distance between him and herself as possible. Her voice shaking, quivering from that fear, she spoke, "Wh-what are you planning to do with that?"

Haldir looked at her, threw the rope upon the bed, and came to her. He did not answer only reached out for her, threw her on his shoulder and then back upon the bed. "I am keeping you safe." Holding her down, he began to tie her hands and feet to the post.

"Haldir, don't do this. Please. Let me go." she pleaded her voice shaking, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Perhaps, if I have you here a while, you will learn, who is stronger and who is not. I will let no harm come to you." he told her gruffly.

What was this he was doing and what was his true plans? The thoughts began to fuel the panic she felt. Never had anyone been so barbaric to her before. She struggled against the ropes more, but as she did, the ropes grew tighter and tighter. She growled out, "Haldir, this is barbaric!" she spat at him. But he ignored her. It was when he took a long piece of scarf and came at her face with it that she began thrashing more. "No! Haldir, what are you-?" she asked as her mouth was bound by the material.

She fought harder against it, but found she could only speak into the cloth.

Haldir stood up, smiled as if satisfied and turned to walk from the room, slamming the door securely behind him.

Mandi sat there stunned for a moment that he had done what he had just done. She fought more to loosen the ropes, but winced behind the gag as the ropes cut into her wrists. Her muffled cries, no one would hear, she knew that. She began to cry, and then continued to scream out for help. Tolkien was so wrong about his creations, they were not civilized. These elves were barbarians with no tact, and no sense of care. They were no different than the torturers back home. She cried helplessly, sitting there in the darkened room. How would she get out of this one?

_The Scolding..._

Haldir had been at his wits end. Tired of trying to make the girl see. She was insufferable and headstrong, not to mention extremely rude. He did the only thing he knew to do to break her down enough to make her see to reason.

He fumed at her inability to accept the help she so desperately and obviously needed. The Lord and Lady gave him this task, and he would see it through no matter what. He hated using such and ancient technique for submission, but felt it was necessary. He walked great strides to no where in particular. In his head he heard the voice of the Lady calling to him. She was displeased and quite angry. _Come to the palace Hall, NOW! _She told him.

He knew that the Lady had seen what he done, and now he was in for a lashing. He bound the stairs two at a time, to hear what she had to say.

At the top of the steps, the two sentinels stood, the massive wooden doors already opened for his entrance. He stepped into the hall to find The Lady and her Lord standing near their thrones, both looking greatly displeased.

"Come forth, Warden." she commanded him, her voice full of the displeasure she was feeling. Celeborn stood there only staring at him, his expression filled with disbelief. When she had spoken, Haldir knew he was in trouble.

He came to stand in front of them and waited patiently for his lashing. He knew what he had done was wrong, but how else do you deal with such a person. "Haldir of Lorien, you know what it is that has brought you here. What you have done." the Lady spoke angrily.

He bowed his head, "Yes, milady." he said humbly.

"Use of that tactic, has not been done, since of the days of the kin-slaying, and was agreed to never be used again by any of our kind. Why have you done it to Mandi?" she asked stepping down from her throne and looming over him.

"My lady, she was threatening to leave. She is adamant on going. You have charged me with her care and protection. What else was I to do?" he asked not quite looking her in the eye.

"Her care and protection, yes. I did not mean bondage." the lady retorted taking his chin her hand and staring him in the eye. "What you have done has not been performed in any realm in many millennia. It was banned from our use long ago. For that, you have made a great error." She threw his face from her hand. Haldir's jaw tensed, feeling the Lady's anger resonate through him.

Lord Celeborn stood forward, came to their sides. "My love-" he started, but was stopped when Galadriel stared daggers at him and held a hand to shush him.

"Save it, Celeborn. This is your fault! I told you long ago, not to show him the old archives. The younger elves knew not of the things that were once done, but you showed it to him anyway. You are to blame." she spat at her husband. Celeborn looked at her, hurt by her scolding against him.

"My love, I only showed him to allow him to know of what we used to do, only to be a lesson learned from long ago. Told him that those tactics were no longer to be practiced and were banned. I had no idea that he would actually use them against anyone, let alone a female." he defended himself. "Had I known that he would use it, especially an innocent girl, I would not have done so. I am sorry for it."

"Still, you have opened a window of hate for us in the girl." She said looking at her beloved, but then turned to Haldir, "She does not deserve to have such things done to her. She has endured enough in her life. You have both set her back more. Now her healing will take some time longer from this." she said looking from her husband to Haldir. She studied Haldir's intention, true, she knew he had only done it for the girl's protection, and the intention was not of malice, but it was still bad form. "The binds are to be removed immediately. Celeborn, go and release her since you are sincerely sorry for your part. Try and damper her feelings. Send her to Saralonde for Haldir has been stripped of his duties toward her until I see his remorse is true." she looked to Haldir again, "Haldir, you will remain here."

Celeborn hearing his wife's command, he turned to leave the main hall, and do his task. Once he was from the room, the lady stared at Haldir a moment, contemplating what to do next. She turned from him to look out the window. After a few moment, she spoke, "Follow me, Haldir." she commanded.

_Releasing the sparrow..._

Within moments, Celeborn reached Mandi's talan to find Saralonde still waiting for the two to return for the dinner she had cooked. After hearing the Lord's knock, Saralonde opened the door shocked to see, Lord Celeborn standing there. "Come with me, please, Saralonde. I have a task for you to help me with."

She bowed, "My Lord. I was expecting Haldir and Mandi nearly an hour ago for her manner training. Is something amiss?' she asked looking up and down the walkway behind him.

Not responding to what she asked, Celeborn continued. "All will be explained shortly." he asked looking at the elleth.

"Of course, anything." she said curiously stepping out onto the walkway, shutting the door behind her.

Celeborn turned and walked to Haldir's talan. Saralonde was greatly curious as to why they were going there. The Lord opened the door and waited silently, as if listening for something. Saralonde tuned her ears to listen as well. In a moment they heard the sound of muffled cries and fear. Celeborn shook his head. Confused, Saralonde followed him as opened the door to reveal what laid behind.

Celeborn stepped aside and into the room, leaving eye view of what laid there. Saralonde felt sick to her stomach at the sight, gasping in a loud breath she looked to the bed and found Mandi there, tied to the bed and gagged. Shocked, she looked to Celeborn. "Oh, Valar! Who-?My Lord-?, Hald-?" she started stammering as if not believing her friend could do such a thing.

Mandi looked of fear, her eyes swollen from crying, her tears staining her cheeks and streaming silently. Her wrists reddened from the burn of the ropes, shaking as her fear piqued. "Yes, Haldir did this. Come, help me with her." he said reaching upon Haldir's wall, and retrieving two long knives, and handing one to Saralonde.

"How he could he do such a thing? Why?" Saralonde asked in confusion mixed with shock mixed with anger.

"It was a custom used many millennia ago, during the time of the Kin-slayings. A tactic used as a way of submission during questioning and integration. But it was banned long ago because it was considered cruel and wrong. Let us be glad that he did not use the second part of this particular practice, for if he did, his punishment would be far more unbearable even for him to endure." he sat on one side of the bed and the elleth on the other. "Do not cut the binds yet, let me speak to her first." He moved forward and untied the gag, but Mandi pulled away, fearful. "Shush, girl, I will not harm you. Let me remove it." he told her, his tone almost soothing.

Mandi calmed a bit as Lord Celeborn began to untie the gag. Once it was removed, she pursed her lips and scowled. Celeborn looked at her, noting how her anger was mixed with fear. He felt nothing but compassion for her. "I am truly sorry, little one. Haldir should have known better. This is partly my fault, and for that, I am sorry as well. Are you hurt?" he asked looking her over.

She looked at her wrists, which were now burned and scratched from the rough rope. He looked to them and then back at her. His anger toward his warden piqued. "Before I remove them, I will say only this to you. You must humble yourself, Mandi. I and my wife do not condone what Haldir did, but understand also that he was only wanting your safety. He went about it the wrong way."

Mandi furrowed a brow. "Some way of showing protection. Is this common practice among your people?' she spat at him.

"No, it is not. And greatly frowned upon and forbidden. You must allow us to help you, Mandi. We know not why the valar sent you here, but here you are. We have never offered our assistance to any other human before you, why do you resist us?" he asked.

"Why help me? I am no one, and for your information, I did not want to be here, nor believed it to be more than anything but a story." she said looking at him, struggling against the ropes once more. "Some elves you all are. Tolkien was wrong about his own creation. Since I have been here, I have been molested, elf handled and tied to a bed like a criminal. Excuse me, MY LORD, if I do not appreciate your 'HELP'." she said in contempt. She looked to her binds, which now began to seep blood, and then to both Saralonde and Celeborn, "Since your people feel the need to force your help upon those who do not want it, release me and I shall go." she looked away from them.

There it was, hurt, pain, and fear wrapped squarely together. Celeborn saw it and spoke to her softly, "Mandi, we are not like what you think. We are kind, loving, and accepting to all creatures. We see beauty in all things that live and breathe. Do not judge us by what few others of have exhibited. Haldir knows he has done wrong, and my wife is making him see it deeper now. You are not from this world, and have not ever seen the dangers that loom here. If you leave from these borders, your life will be in peril. Understand you are not a prisoner, nor are you captive, we only want to help you, keep you safe. Though, you do not feel it now, hopefully you will see it one day. Now I am going to remove your binds, both of us are, and I want you to promise me you will at least take what I said to heart." he looked at her, seeing that she was calming down some. "Do I have it?"

She breathed in heavily, and sighed. Then thought a moment, "No, you do not have my promise. Please let me go." she told him.

Celeborn shook his head. This girl was a stubborn one. He motioned for Saralonde to cut the binds. In a moment, all binds were cut. After the ropes were removed, which both elves found difficult due to the deepness of the cuts, they found the wounds bleeding more. Celeborn examined them closer and looked up at Saralonde. "Saralonde, take her to her talan, get her cleaned, feed her. I will fetch the healer, and bring him to her talan myself. These wounds need treated quickly to minimize the scarring."

"Leave them. Let them scar, it will remind me why not to trust the elves." she spat out.

Celeborn ignored the girl completely, "Saralonde, if you will please."

The tall beautiful elleth stood, holding a hand out to Mandi, who refused to take the hand and stood on her own. Saralonde looked genuinely sorry for what happened. She pursed her lip and motioned for Mandi to go a head of her.

As Mandi walked past Celeborn she eyed him with great contempt. "Humph! Of all the creatures in Tolkien's works, I admired the elves the most. I never thought in a million years, I would be thrown into this world, or encounter your kind." she shook her head. "I have to say, I am greatly greatly disappointed."

With her words, she had stung the great Lord of Lorien through the heart. Never had anyone shown such hatred for his kind. It saddened him to see such response, but could he blame her? His head hung slightly, feeling humbled by what she had said. Closing his his eyes, he made a plea to the valar for guidence and help with this lost child.

Leaving Haldir's talan, he made his way to the healers.

* * *

Please Review..I love feedback


	11. Chapter 11

Mandi

disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings nor its canon characters. Those belong to the master of Middle Earth, Tolkien and his estate. Only borrowed for a time. No monies made from this work of fiction.

Warning: Rape and Murder-implied. Read NOTE below!

* * *

NOTE:** WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** This chapter contains insight to Mandi's past. It is NOT pleasant. Implication of Rape and Character Death. No strong descriptive reading. But could make one squeamish nonetheless. If you get sickening thoughts about rape or murder, turn back now or fast forward to the_** Saralonde's Thoughts**_ section of this chapter **(it is boldfaced)**. Things described in this chapter is not meant to drudge up bad memories or cause offense. They are necessary for the development and understanding of the OFC. If I cause offense, I am sorry, this was not my intention. _However total skipping of this chapter will only cause confusion._ The beginning part is the only part in which you can fully live without. **If you are under the age of 18, please do not read. **Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Insight to Mandi's life**

_Revelations..._

The lady led Haldir to the forest floor through the mazes of gardens that outlined the personal bower to her Mirror. Haldir had many emotions. Uncertainty, remorse, regret, concern, and, yes, even a bit of sorrow for the actions he had done and what was to happen to him next.

The Lady walked forward, once in the glade of her mirror, to the small stream of crystal clear water. Taking the silver pitcher, she filled it. Turning, her eyes were cast forward with no emotions, no feeling. She spoke not a word as Haldir looked on. Tipping the pitcher over the mirror, she began to pour. "Haldir, will you look into my mirror?' she asked glancing at him to the side.

"What is it I will see, my lady?" he asked. He already knew that some vision would come.

"Things that were. Things that are and some things," she paused as the waters trickled into the basin, "that have not yet come to pass."

The lady took the now emptied pitcher, set it upon the small pedestal near the basin and waved to him step forward. Before looking into the smooth waters, she spoke softly a word of warning. "What you will see, not even I fully know, but your heart will guide the waters to show what it must. The images you may not understand and could hold things that will cause you great discomfort seeing them. I caution you to say nothing until all is revealed."

_Within moments it seemed, that the images began to play. The world within the vision, completely, utterly, and disturbingly different from his own. Things he saw he did not understand. _The lady only looked on, watching his reactions to the things that were shown to him. She had seen some of them before, in the days prior to Mandi's arrival. She understood it all.

The images of massive exploding things that left the wake of destruction. The massive metal beast upon wheels, that seemed to be powered by magic. The images of different things, allowing to see a world that he had never imagined.

In a breath of a moment, he was taken to a time. _A small child, human years the age of three summers, in a room with other little children. The children were laughing, pointing at her. Haldir did not understand why. She seemed no different from the others. The shifting of the waters now held sound. "Look at the fatty, fatty two by four." one child said pointing at the sad little girl with dark hair. Her eyes cast down in sorrow. The sadness seemed to emanate from every recess of the girl's heart._ Haldir felt her pain as if it were his own. _The waters shifted again, the same little girl, now in her early teens. Her eyes, he decided, was the only thing that stayed the same about her, accept her weight. She stood now, in what appeared to be a kitchen, a man towering above her, screaming cursing words. Talking about how fat she was and how she was a burden to them. He was lashing her now, hitting her hard and fast with leather belts and his fists. Bruises beginning to appear as the cursing continued. Now huddled into a small ball on the floor, he began telling her he wished she had never been born. In a moment, the man, whom Haldir now felt anger toward, walked out the door and slammed it behind him. An older woman, he assumed was the mother of the girl, stared at the door, then looked at her with great contempt. The words she spoke Haldir would never forget. "It is your fault, Mandela, the fact your father is leaving us. Are you happy now?" The girl stared at her mother tears flowing slowly down her cheek and the pain deeply embedded behind her eyes. Her mouth quivered as the tears began to fall harder. The mother left the room and from sight. _

_The next images, were faster than the others before. The young girl, still a teenager, but yet not an adult, ridiculed on a daily basis, harassed at every corner. The pushing, poking, pulling hair, the smacks upon her face. The children, her peers, the cruelest things Haldir had never seen the likes of before. _He wanted to rush forward, protect her, keep her from harm. Why he felt it, he did not know. But then it happened, _the young girl, now a young adult, early twenties, in a different setting among her peers. She seemed withdrawn, quiet, meek. Never bothering anyone and always alone or reading in a secluded spot. One book held a title 'The Lord of the Rings' written by a man whose name he had heard her mention to him before, Tolkien. She seemed happy reading the book, every once in a while a small smile would appear. She had a beautiful smile, Haldir thought. But then the visions turned darker than all the rest._

_Mandi, walking alone in the dark, her arms filled with heavy books, was unaware of three men behind her in the shadows, stalking her like prey. Haldir moved closer to get a better look. Mandi must have sensed something was about to happen, began to walk faster and faster, scanning the area behind her at the same time. For a brief moment she stopped, took a closer look, but saw nothing. Her pace picked up when she began to hear the footfalls of the men. They gained more ground as the moments went on. It was in a full run, did Mandi call out for help. But there was no one else around. The three men were now upon her._

Haldir gasped as the scene began to heighten to a new level of danger. The lady seeing her Marchwarden reacting to the scene spoke, "This is the moment that changed Mandi's life forever. Do not take your eyes from it."

_The three men, all of which were close to the same age as Mandi, jumped her knocking her to the ground. Her books now strode across the lawn. She was kicking and screaming for help. Two of the young men held her down while the other strode her body holding her into place. For what seemed an eternity Mandi fought the three men, but soon in a moment of sheer weakness, she stopped fighting. The three had won. _Haldir watched in horror as they each took a turn at violating her person.

Haldir looked away, disgusted and enraged. The act alone was enough and enraged because she had been helpless. He wanted to transport to her world, hunt the men down and kill each of them slowly for the torture they had done to her. He walked away from the mirror, his heart now filled with so much emotion, he knew not how to deal.

Tears filled his eyes as the regret of his own actions against her came upon him like a raging river of water. He felt breathless for a moment, not being able to shake his own feelings. The poor girl had endured enough, why did he do what he did? His reveries broke when the lady called out to him, "Haldir, return to the mirror. There is more."

"I cannot watch anymore." he said sadly.

"Trust me, you must see it." she spoke to him imploring him to return.

Reluctantly, he obeyed, knowing that the lady needed him to see it. He returned to the mirror and the images played on.

_The next images found Mandi sitting in an office with men in uniforms with metal badges. She was bruised, cut, and looked as though she had not bathed. In front of her, a window, tinted. The room she was in was dark, but the room on the other side was well-lit, with a white wall and striped with black lines, each line held a number. The three men now stood along with others in a line. She pointed to the ones that attacked her._ The visions shifted again.

_The night was similar to the one in which she had been attacked. She seemed little happier, her hair a little longer, indicating that some time had passed since that night. She was walking with another girl, both talking and giggling. The same three men, stood in the shadows waiting for her. As Mandi and the other girl walked closer to the men, they came from the shadows. Fear came to Mandi's face. She called to the other girl to go and get help. The girl dropped her books and handbag and ran fast. _

_The men jumped Mandi again but did not violate her. Instead, the one now on top of her pulled from inside his pocket a large dagger. Mandi screamed, "NO!" but went silent as he stabbed her repeatedly._

Haldir nearly vomited seeing this. In all his years, he had seen death. Took life, but only enemies in battle, but this was an act of murder. It was cold-blooded, uncalled for, and violent. How could such things as this ever be done against an innocent? He looked at the lady who only looked at him and nodded for him to look back into the mirror.

His eyes drifted back to seen one last vision. _There Mandi laid upon the grass, blood soaking her clothes, same he noticed she wore upon her arrival in Lorien, her eyes glazing over, her lips calling out, but nothing coming forth._ Only one name did he hear._ Haldir. _

He gasped hearing it. Why had she called out his name? Her eyes closed and then a bright light came and surrounded her. Then the mirrors went black. Silence filled the glade. He looked at the lady waiting for an answer.

"In her final moments, she thought on her favorite book of our world. Little did anyone know in her world, actually was real. For many years people loved the tales by its author, but had no idea that our world ran parallel to theirs. One character in the story she loved the most." The lady said stepping closer to him, she smiled lightly, "That was of you, Haldir. You were her favorite. One she dreamed of, wished she could find a person just like you. You held a special place within her heart. The Valar saw this love of our world and brought her here." The lady reached out and touched his arm. "This is why we must help her heal."

Haldir still feeling the turmoil in his own heart over what he had seen, looked up at her. Confused by everything. "Why would they hurt her? She did nothing wrong."

"In her world, differences in a person never went unnoticed. Here, things that are different, goes undetected, except by a rare few. Look what happened to you. In your youth, you were thought different because of your appearance, but it was soon realized that you are a unique individual who is meant to be loved and respected. That is why I chose you to help her. If anyone is strong enough, patient enough, and able enough to help her, it is you. Your stubborn ways, aloofness and arrogance has always served you well. It will in this case. To damper things, Saralonde is there to assist you. She helped before, she will do it again. Mandi may seem tough, but beneath the surface, lies an intelligent, kind, caring, and loving person, just dying for a chance. All you must do is break her shell."

Haldir thought on the Lady's words. "How is it that I can help her after what I have done? She has been through much more than I." he said trying to make sense of it all.

"It is not the extent of your experience that is needed. It is your way of coping with how you were treated as an elfling. Your attitude on life is your greatest strength and that alone will be the binding tie to help her with her healing." The lady walked away a moment, her back to him. She turned and faced him once more. "Haldir, the road to her self discovery and healing will not be easy and soon, very soon, her resolve will break and the transition will be hard for her. You must be patient, kind, and considerate. She will realize she needs you. It is your strength and ability to handle all situations that she found so appealing in her life before. She will turn to you for that feeling of safety that she desperately needs." The lady turned and began to walk up the stairs, but stopped at the top. "Think on what I said, pennath. You will see I am right. Your idea on taking her to the training field will be the best choice on how to open her up to your wisdom. Until morning, I bid you good night." The Lady turned and began to walk away.

Before the Lady was out of sight, he called to her. "My lady, I have the feeling that Mandi is unaware things from her former life. Am I right?" he asked.

The Lady turned to him, walked back down to the forest floor and stood in front of him. "Most of the things she remembers is the teasing. Her parents' rejections. But the attacks, both the violation and the death, she has no memory of them because she buried the one and the other caused her to come to Middle Earth. Things in between the two events, she also remembers. She acts out in ways she does not understand, because she does not remember what caused those feelings. She just knows the feelings are there. I will warn you. She will remember them very soon and, when she does, it will be up to you to help her feel safe. Things happen for a reason, this is cruel, but is the truth. She has to face what has happened to her, before she can move forward." she reached out and touched the lapel of his tunic. "You will know when it will occur. Now I bid you goodnight...again." she smiled.

He stood there taking in all he could of what the Lady had said as he watched her climb the stairs again and out of sight. She was right on all things as usual. He had to apologize. But decided that tonight was too soon. In the morning, he would make the effort to.

_**Saralonde's thoughts...**_

Saralonde sat upon the side of the bathing tub as Mandi silently bathed. Her eyes, the elleth saw, were still filling with tears. What a terrible thing Haldir had done. This child was suffering, not in the physical form, but the emotional. She felt a wave of pity for the girl unlike she had ever done before.

When she had helped Haldir all those centuries ago, it had been because there for a time, she was his only friend. But when the lady pulled her away in the dead of night to tell her of the new arrival to Lorien's borders, she heard the lady's plight and immediately volunteered for the task.

Now, she felt unsure what to say, where had before with Haldir it had been so simple. There was so much more to Mandi, she was sure of it. She reached out to help wash the young woman's hair but was met with a swift pull away from her. Her hands quickly pulled away, afraid to offend or scare the girl further. How was they supposed to help Mandi now that she felt apprehensive of the elves?

Her thoughts were broken, when Mandi spoke. "Could you please leave me alone for a bit?" she asked sniffling.

Hearing Mandi's request, Saralonde stood up, and nodded. "If you need me I will be in the other room." Saralonde opened the door and left the room. Outside the bathing room, she stopped and looked back at the closed door and stared a moment.

She thought on Haldir. What had he been thinking doing what he did? She knew that he felt remorse, or would feel it. It was how he was, when he done wrong before, he was the first to admit it. She knew deep down he wanted to protect the girl, the Lady appointed him the girl's guardian. Once that was done, it was done. He would perform the task, hell or high water. It was the one thing, Saralonde knew to be true. She looked back at the door again, would Mandi forgive Haldir, or would she retreat further into her own world of self hate and destruction? This worried her deeply. She walked from the door and into the kitchen to warm up the dinners. She would take some food to him. He would need it.

Taking up the plate of food, Saralonde went to the bathing room door and knocked lightly. "Mandi, I need to step out a moment. I will be back shortly. Do you need anything?" she asked. "Should you get out of the tub soon, I have your dinner warmed and in the oven."

She was greeted with a sound of sloshing of water and a snappy, "No. I am not hungry. I am fine. Leave me alone!" Saralonde heard this looked at the door a moment.

_Confrontation with Haldir..._

Saralonde walked across the way to Haldir's door. A lone light was on in the living area. She knocked.

Haldir opened the door not too surprised to see her. Holding out the plate in front of her, she could hardly believe the look upon his face. IT was like he had been horsewhipped and drug through the mud. Serves him right, she thought to herself. "Saralonde." he said his voice low and full of shame.

"Marchwarden." she said back to him without feeling. Her eyes never fully looking at him.

He reached for the plate of food and stood aside to motion her in. She stepped in and stood there silently while he shut the door. "So formal now, are we? I thought by now, you would not treat me like that." he asked a little surprised by her blatant act of formality.

"How should I act, when my best mellon for so many years, acts like an orc?" she snapped at him.

He walked to the table, set the plate down and looked at her shocked. "An orc? I am no orc." he shot back.

She felt anger toward him. "Really? You think not? I do as do Lord Celeborn and a certain young lady across the way who cannot stop crying. How could you do such a thing as you have done this day, Haldir? Tell me, how?" she crossed her arms disappointment clearly ringing through her tone.

Haldir looked to the ground, let out a small sigh and looked at her. Saralonde saw the remorse behind his eyes. "Trust me, I know not why I did what I did, other than I wanted to keep Mandi safe. True, it was wrong with every sense of the word. You do not need to come here and lecture me further on the etiquette of my actions. The Lady has gone far and beyond what you or Lord Celeborn could do. So please spare me the extent of your disappointment. I feel sorry enough." he said sounding quite tired of being accosted for his behavior.

Hearing his reaction, told her that he was already thinking on what he had done, and feeling the repercussions of them. She softened toward him. He was hurting by what he had done. "I am sorry, Haldir. In the years I have known you, I have never seen such behavior, truthfully, it bothers me." she told him honestly.

"I am aware." he sat down taking off his boots. He stopped a moment and stared at her. A burning need to know came upon him. "How is she?" he asked concerned.

"Scared, disappointed, silent. I fear that she may do something silly, like, running." she answered taking up the chair next to him. "In my honest opinion, I do not know how to help her now, or what to say." she leaned her elbows on the table. "She will not eat. Will not speak. All she has been doing since Celeborn and I rescued her is crying silently. You deeply hurt her, Haldir, physically and emotionally. I am afraid for her."

Haldir shook his head silently cursing under his breath. Then the word 'physically' hit him. He looked up concerned. "Physically? What is wrong?" he asked taking her hand.

"The ropes cut her wrists badly. Lost a lot of blood too. The healer will be coming by soon. Lord Celeborn went to fetch him." she told him honestly.

He looked distraught. "Saralonde, I did not tie them tight. I am sure of it. How could it have happened?" he asked.

"She struggled against them and rubbed them too much. She must have fought hard for them to have done the damage they have done. But it is not the rope cuts that seems to bother her, but her heart and emotions. She is a bag of tears right now." Saralonde said soothing his fears.

Haldir seemed pacified with the physical part being alright, but still felt bad. But still felt deep remorse for the emotional damage he had done. Tomorrow morning he would take care of that. He looked at her. "I am sorry. Tomorrow morning, I will come by and check on her. I want to take her to the training field. The lady wants me to do as I planned to help her channel her emotions. Perhaps you can come with us to help?" he asked hoping.

"I will, if she feels up to it. But to be honest, I doubt it." she said uncertain. She looked at Haldir again, there was something else there. A new found respect for the situation at hand. She was curious. "You met with the Lady?" she asked him.

"Aye, I did." he said beginning to eat his dinner.

"What happened? I sense it was profound." she asked treading the waters a bit.

Haldir stopped eating. Looking as though he did not want to relive the whole thing over again. He swallowed his food and looked down at the plate debating. "I cannot speak of it. It was too much to relive. The only thing I will say is that now I understand a lot of things with Mandi." he said being sure not to say too much.

"Well I must go now. Melcion will be coming soon. I don't want to leave her for long." Saralonde said as she stood to leave. "I will see you in the morning. I pray she is better by then. Goodnight, Haldir." she opened the door and stepped out. Haldir watched her as she entered Mandi's talan. Saralonde was such a wonderful, forgiving person. To have her as a friend, was a gift. He hoped that Mandi could see her as such. He shut the door to turn in for the night.

Mandi...

Mandi sat silently at her vanity, she tried brushing her hair, but found it impossible to do so with her wrists hurting as bad as they were. With each stroke, it reminded her of what she Haldir had done earlier.

It also made rethink a lot of things in the process. Like, what if she had just stopped being so stubborn and allow that arrogant ass of an elf to help her, maybe it would not have happened. But then it made her that much more madder and reconfirming her want to freaking leave this place. However, as much as she was scared, she could not help, secretly, feel a little excited that Haldir showed so much passion about her staying.

That was stuff her dreams were made of. A gallant, handsome man, or elf, taking her over his shoulder to prove a point, and want to keep her around. Wow. But the whole thing was so not what she wanted after all. Instead the memory of him tying her up to the bed was terrifying.

She contemplated the whole incident with great disgust too. Elves were supposed to be romantic, chivalrous, mysterious, kind, and protective all the same, but that was her own silly notions. HA! So not right at all. She laughed to herself with sarcasm. 'Sure, Mandi, like anyone would really care about you. You can't trust anyone. You would have better chances trusting an orc or Sauron? She thought a moment longer. Perhaps if she busted out of this joint of a realm, she would look up the old bad guy and make a deal with him. Perhaps he could get her home. She threw down her brush.

The wounds itched something awful, not to mention they were oozing blood again. She looked at her wrists. Great, now not only will people laugh at me cause I am fat, but now they will think I did this to myself, she thought. She rolled her eyes.

The door to her chambers opened. 'Great, beauty queen is back!' she said under her breath.

"Did you say something, little one?" Saralonde said looking at her with interest.

Mandi realized something. Note to self, she thought, Elves have great ears. She smiled fakely, "No, sorry, I did not."

Saralonde was not buying it, but smiled anyway. "Melcion is here." she said kindly.

Mandi looked at her in the mirror and snarled up her nose. "Who?" she asked kind of curiously.

"The healer. He has come to take care of your wrists. He wants to check them." she said coming over to brush Mandi's hair. Mandi pulled away, but Saralonde would not let her go. "Let me brush your hair. It is obvious that your wrists will not permit it."

"Fine! Where is he?" she asked the tall blonde.

"I am here, little one. Are you decent?" a tall male elf said from the door. His eyes shielded.

"Yes." Mandi and Saralonde said in unison.

"Ah, good." he said smiling setting a medical bag upon the bed. "Come here, child. Let me see your wounds." he said patting the bed, then turned to light a lamp on the bedside table.

Mandi stood up and walked to the bed and stared at him. He was handsome, built like most of the male elves she saw in the city. But not like Haldir. Haldir was different. She assessed this male and decided that she like Haldir better. Melcion was beautiful as was typical elven males, he seemed ordinary. Haldir, on the other hand was not.

The healer gently reached for hands, taking them one by one, examining each in detail. Opening his bad, he rummaged through looking for something. Mandi looked at him. "Am I gonna scar?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, he did seem quite kind to her, "I have just the ingredients that will both heal it quickly and get rid of scarring. Lord Elrond's recipe. Do not fret on it. In a few days it will be good as new." he said assuring her.

"Lord Elrond. What is he like?" she asked him.

He continued his work, applying the smelling goo on her arms and bandaging them and as he did, he spoke. "He is one of the finest healers in all of Middle Earth. Kind but also a bit of an orc's behind sometimes, but only when he is provoked. Wise beyond all reasoning, has the most beautiful daughter in all of Middle Earth. But in all, he is friend to all. Men, dwarf, elf and hobbits. Gandalf the Gray is one of his best of friends. One day, you may meet him. Would you like that?" he asked her.

"He was one of several characters from the stories back home I admired. Of course I would like to meet him. And his sons." she said excited like.

"Elladan and Elrohir. Little buggers they are! I do not know how many times on their visits as children that I had to patch up scraped knees and elbows. Not to mention sew up gashes on arms and stomachs. Get those two with Haldir's brothers and might as well call it a catastrophe. And let us not talk about Prince Legolas getting involved. Poor ellon, never can get a break from the likes of them four." Melcion said with great amusement. Mandi giggle and when she did, putting her arms down, she brushed her wrists on the bedside and winced. "Do your wrists hurt greatly, little one?" he asked seeing her trouble.

"Yeah. They do." she said holding one of them and wincing further.

He reached in his bag again and pulled out a small bottle of liquid. "Here, take this. It will not only help with the pain, but also help fight off infection and help you sleep." he handed the bottle to her. "But only a sip at a time. It is quite potent."

She uncorked the lid and took a sip. It seemed almost as soon as the liquid was swallowed she was out cold. The healer seeing how fast the girl reacted to the medication, looked up at Saralonde.

"She is human and I had forgotten that our medicines are more potent than human remedies. Perhaps she should not stay here alone until we see how she will react further." he told her looking back down at his patient.

Saralonde seeing the truth behind it, looked up and smiled at him. "Of course, I need to inform my husband." she told him.

He patted her arm as he gathered up his things. "Worry not, I will be going by your home anyways. I will stop and tell him. You staying with her should only be for tonight. Get some rest, I will return in the morning to check up on her. I have one stop before I go to your home. Haldir's. He needs to know of her condition."

Saralonde walked the healer to the door. "That might be an excellent idea. He wants to take her to the training field in the morning."

The Healer heard this, arched his brow and nodded. He muttered loud enough she heard it. "Not if I can help it."

She smiled.

_The Healer..._

Melcion stepped out upon the walkway and made his way to the door of his old friend, Haldir. Knocking, he waited for it to be answered.

Haldir opened the door looking quite disheveled. His hair a mess, his eyes tired. "Melcion, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Haldir asked curiously.

"I have just checked up on your charge." he said simply.

Haldir nodded. He looked up at the elf. "How is she?" the guilt behind the tone of his voice.

"She is well, considering. Saralonde informed me that you were planning to take Mandi for some training on the field in the morning. I am here to tell you, she will not be going." he looked at Haldir with scrutiny. "She has suffered a great trauma to her wrists. They are in no shape to be doing training of any kind for a few days at least."

Haldir looked to the ground a second then nodded. "Aye, I guess not. I will let her rest a bit. Thank you."

Melcion went to move from the doorway, but stopped a second. "Haldir, I have been your friend for many years. May I give you some advice?"

Haldir looked at him a moment. "Yes."

"Go gently on the girl. You know how I sense things. When chatting with her while taking care of her wounds, I picked up on something that may help you." he commented.

"What is that? I am open to ideas." Haldir told him.

"Humor is a great healer. Greater than any herb, poultice, or draught. This girl has a great sense of humor. Perhaps if you did something lighthearted, you may find a way to reach her." he said with a wink.

Haldir smiled softly. "Perhaps. Or use it against me for her own amusement." he chuckled.

The healer smiled and walked down the walkway, whistling.

* * *

N/A: Okay this chapter was hard. Mandi is due for some serious changing and in the next chapter, hopefully, I will do that for you. I know up until now, she has been a bit of a mess, but considering all she has experienced she is entitled. This chapter may cause some controversy, but hey, I ain't changing things at all. Trying to get her to the point of actual change. I thank each of you who have read and like this story. So much more is to come...hopefully, better...


End file.
